The Girl Goonie
by Geekdirectioner
Summary: Alexandra,or Mute, is the only female goonie,whose crush happens to be one of the goonies.She is a mute after seeing her parent's murder.See how she fits into the adventure of One-Eyed Willy and if her crush will finally open his eyes at her...This is my first story so please review!
1. The Truffle Shuffle

Chapter #1: The Truffle Shuffle

_'Data, are you coming then?' _Alexandria,or Mute said in sign language to Data. He replied,_' You go ahead, I'm going to try my newest invention out' _Mute nodded, and walked down the two of the goonies could do sign language because of Mute teaching them, and those two were Data and Brand. Mute was still working with Stef and Andy, who were pretty slow learners.

A slight breeze made her hair swirl, trapping her pale face. Her choclate curls swirled around her face, circling her crystal Blue eyes. She sighed internally._Just think, tomorrow I will be in Detroit.._she thought. Mute walked at a slower pace as she thought._When will I tell everyone that I have been practicing speaking with my adoptive mom and Andy?I mean, I've got my full vocabulary back . _S_ometime today would be best..._She stopped in front of a random house as a black ORB drove by her very fast. It had bullet holes on the back of it._That looks familiar..._ Two cop cars followed afterwards and Mute realized it was just a fox and chicken chase.

She increased her pace a little faster, passing by an arcade which had strawberry milkshake and pizza on the window. She smirked. _Chunk has been here._ She peeked into ther window and saw Chunk occupying an arcade game, as always. Mute passed and began internally sing a Cyndi Lauper song. She soon arrived at Mikey's house, and saw him leave the window._He must still be upset about being forced to leave... _Before jumping the fence, Mute looked back at her home town. She saw that same black vehicle drive by , but a man was looking at her this time. A small smile played on his lips. Confused, Mute continued towards the house.

You see, most of the boys in their pack had a thing for Mute. Even Data! Mikey would always look at her **that **way, Chunk always became lost with words around her,and sometimes,Data would show her some of his best and top secret inventions. Brand didn't, luckily,but saw her as a little sister. He always stood up for her and called her cute. Mouth, on the other hand, was always cocky and same old same old around her. She didn't know if he liked her or knew that she had a thing for him, though.

Mute jumped the fence, and almost fell over one of the strings from the contraption Mikey came up with. She caught herself in time and walked up to the house. She knocked on the door, and saw Mikey appear. He opened the door. "Oh, hey Mute."

' Hey Mikey'she mouthed. He smiled and let her in. "Mute's here!" Mikey shouted. Mute walked into the living room and saw Brand working out with a stretchy metal ab enhancer." Hey Alex." Brand greeted. She smiled at him, which he returned. Mute turned her head just as she heard the door open and slam. "Mouth's here!" Brand shouted, peeking through the doorway. Mouth walked into the room, wearing his smirk with all its glory. Mikey joined Mute on the couch." Hey Mute."

_Hi,_ mouthed nodded. He started to talk about the Goon and how they couldn't do anything because of Brand failing his driver's test while Mute stared out the window and saw Chunk panting towards them, obviously about to tell them a story of something amazing... Mute focused back onto the 3 boys, just in time to see Brand attempt to punch Mouth, but miss, and fail. _' Chunk's outside' _Mute did in sign language to Brand. He nooded and said, " Mute said that Chunk's outside." After Brandon said that, Chunk was heard screaming, "Hey guys! I just saw the most amazing thing in my entire life!" Mouth walked over to the door,followed by Mute, and said, "Jerk alert!Look, it's Chunk!" He leant against the door ledge. " Hey guys, let me in!" "First you gotta do the truffle shuffle!" Come on." Do it." "BUt Mute is right there." Mute smiled slightly,and Chunk blushed. "DO IT!" Chunk let out a frustrated sigh, and hopped on the old dead tree log. He lifted his shirt,pulled a face, and began to make wierd noises as He did the truffle shuffle.

Mouth began to openly laugh, and Mute covered her mouth as silent giggles came out. " Mouth, cut it out,"Mikey said, pushing Mouth aside and pulling on a string which activated the contraptions for the gate to open. After the gate opened and the trio went inside,followed by Chunk, Chunk blabbered about how he saw the most amazing thing in his was about the ORB she saw earlier before she arrived here. Mute joined Mikey and Mouth by the fish tank.

" Is it more amazing than when Michael Jackson used your bathroom?"

''More amazing than the time you saved those old people from that nursing home fire, right?"

"Yeah, and I bet it was more amazing than that time you ate your weight at Godfather's pizza?''

"Okay Brand,Michael Jackson didn't come to my house,...but his sister did!'' Mute rolled her eyes at his lie._Whatever_, she thought. She sat by Brand and began watching him exercise.

_' Why do you exercise all the time?' _Mute expressed with her hands. " I just like to stay in shape." _'Yeah, for Andy' _Brand smiled slightly and said," Oh, whatever."

Mute heard James Bond music and looked out the window._Here comes Data..._she thought. "Open the screen door!Open the screen door!OPEN THE SCREEN DOOR!" Data yelled. They all hopped up and ran to the door, but it was too late. Data crashed into them, and Mute ended up on top of Mouth. _Sorry, _she mouthed, blushing. " Nah, I enjoyed it." Mute blushed even more. She saw Chunk holding a statue. Mikey and Brand breathed a sigh of relief, only to take it back when they saw who was holding it._That staue must be pretty important..._

"Hahaha, I bet you thought I was gonna drop it!" Chunk set the statue on the edge of the table."Well, good ol' Chu-" He was cut off by the statue falling. _Yep,...Good ol' Chunk..._


	2. Poor Rosalita

Chapter #2: Poor Rosalita 

"YOU IDIOT!" Brand yelled as he scrambled to his seat. Mikey crawled over to the statue,and Chunk picked it up." See, it's perfectly fine!"

"OH MY GOD!" Mikey said, and Mute saw what was one piece had fallen off,and it was the place where the sun don't shine..."That's my mom's favorite piece!"

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't,"Mouth said. "Shut up Mouth," Brand and Mikey said in unison. Mikey tried to put the piece back on,but was failing.

Mikey and the others hid the statue behind their backs as and another lady I didn't recognize that well walked in. Mrs. walsh said," I see Data stopped by.'' as she saw the torn then turned and said, "Guys, this is Rosalita. She will be helping with the packing until my arm gets better." Mute then realized who this lady was.

She smiled at Rosalita, since she has seen her at the grocery store before when she was with her mom once or must of recognized her,since she smiled back." Now, I know some of you have been taking spanish, so I need someone to translate things for Rosalita."

"Why , I speak perfect spanish," Mouth said, pulling the innocent act._This is not going to end well..._ " Why thank you Clark, follow me. Mikey, stop eating those potato chips."Mouth got up, and began to walk with Mrs. Walsh and Rosalita, his innocent act still working just fine. Mikey and Chunk turned back to the staue. Chunk said something inaudible through a mouthful of potato chips."What?" Mikey asked. "Do you think your mom will notice?" Chunk said again, just barely audible." Of course she will, she notices everything!" Mute sighed and got up and went to the kitchen. She lightly pushed Brand out of the way and entered. She had seen super glue in there before, and it might just still be there. She walked to the sink and opened the left drawer. Lots of random scraps were in there, so she had to dig around. Luckily, at the back of the drawer, she found a tiny tube of superglue. Mute picked it up and shut the drawer.

Mute went into the living room and went over to Mikey and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and said,"What?" Mute rolled her eyes and handed him the glue." Oh, thanks." Mute did a single nod and retreated back to the couch. She watched the boys fix the staue, only for the piece to be on upside down." It's upside down!" Mikey groaned. Mouth, , and a scared looking Rosalita walked into the living 's eyes widened , and she looked at Mouth. He winked and sat down next to her. " Now guys, I'm going to the store. Brand, don't let Mikey out of the house. Especially with his asthma.''

"Out of his bubble."

"Then you'll be in deep trou-shi-trou-"

"Shit, ma."Brand said, stretching that...well,torture device. slapped his arm and said," I don't like that language. Dada -''

"Data."

"Data, use the back door for now on." Mrs. Walsh turned , and pointed towards the statue that was hid behind Chunk's back. "What is THAT?"

"Oh,that, it's an um-''

"That is a mess, and I want it cleaned up before I get back." She pointed towards the mess of potato chips,that was located near the staue. Mute brethed a sigh of relief,and Chunk blabbered about how they would clean the mess. Mrs. Walsh left out the door, with Rosalita following closely and fastly behind. "Adidos Senorita!" Mouth said in a creepy tone, causing Rosalita to almost crash into Mrs. Walsh._Now I really am worried what Mouth said to Rosalita..._


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Ok, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter update! I am really sorry about this... I won't be writing the girl goonie for a while. I can't seem to find the correct dialog anywhere and I have to wait for the movie to find. I'm really really sorry! But, if you're interested in my story, you can also read my 2 newest stories. They will be on my page. I'm not discontinuing, just... on hold right now. Thanks for all of the reviews!

~Lillyflowermegz~


	4. The Map

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Thank you Ninja Kitty 101! NOW I will be able to write more chapters!

Chapter #3: The Map

After Mrs. Walsh left, Brand pulled Mikey into his chair. " You want a breathing problem? You got one." He messed up Mikey's hair. " Hey, what's your dad doing with all the stuff in the attic?" Mouth asked. I looked at him. Why couldn't he just realize I liked him? I couldn't wait forever. Maybe that was a sign...

" He's going to give it back to the museum, or whoever they pick to be the new assistant curly, or kerney...'' Mikey said. " Curator," Brand said.

Mikey nodded," That's what I said. " Hey, wait a minute guys. Maybe there's some stuff up there for us. Maybe there's some stuff that we can keep from the oldsiders. Maybe there's some rich stuff." Typical Mouth.

" No, no, you guys," Mikey said. " Food! Lots of food...Big Macs!" Chunk said. " Rich stuff! Gold Rich stuff!" Mouth said. " Rich stuff!" Data said. Everyone talked at once as they headed upstairs to the attic. "That's my dad's responsibility, you guys! The museum's probably got a list of it somewhere! You guys listen to me damnit! That's his stuff!" I stayed with Mikey, since I actually agreed with him. " At least SOMEBODY has the same thought," he said. I shrugged as we joined the rest of the guys.

Brand opened the attic door, and everyone went into it. " Hey look at this! I didn't know dad had all of this stuff up here!" Brand said. He picked up a book and looked it over. I read it over his shoulder. " Aw, look at this. Neato!" Chunk said. He was looking at a static ball, and he put his hands all over it and made strange noises. " Love it. Isn't it great? I like this stuff!" Mouth said.

" Hey, come on guys! This is my dad's place. He doesn't want you up here. You heard what my mom said to the housekeeper about not wanting anybody up here..." Mikey trailed off. Mouth went over to Mikey and put his arm around his shoulders. " Mikey, I can't believe you have something this cool in your house!"

Chunk and Data were playing around with old pirate costumes. " Guys, my mom said... guys! Put those costumes down."

" Het Mikey, this is great! All we have in our attic is old Hannukah decorations!" Chunk said. " I don't care what you have in your attic!" Mikey said. Just then, loud thunder boomed, causing me to jump back a foot. Brand looked back at me. Mikey took a puff of his inhaler. " Hey guys, you saw it. Now let's get out of here, okay?"

" Come on, Mikey. Let's stay a little," Data said. " Scared Mikey?" Brand asked, smirking. Chunck pretended to be a pirate and brandished his sword. " Ha! I've got you right where I want ya!" He jabbed Mikey. " Ouch! Come on guys, it's dusty in here, my hayfever's acting up, and you always break something!"

"Meeky!" Mouth said. " What?" Mouth had found a sensous painting of a woman. He had poked a hole through the canvas where her mouth should be, and he stuck his tongue through the hole. He said in a falsetto voice, " Meeky! Come here and make me feel like a woman. Come on, give me a nice, wet, lickery kiss!" He wiggled his tongue, adding a strange 3rd dimension to the painting.

" Yeah, what is it? Data, Mute, look at this," Brand said. I looked over his, shoulder again. He was holding a book. " Yeah, neat," Data said. I nodded, thinking. Mikey snatched the painting from Mouth. " Gotcha! Now get out from behind there! You're ruining the painting!" Mikey said.

" You're ruining my joke! The painting's already trashed," Mouth said. They started to argue. I ignored them, and Brand and I became amazed with an old book on pirates. " Hey Mikey? Mikey?" Chunk said. " What?" Mikey said. " What's all this neat stuff?"

" The museum did some kind of...where'd you get this?"

" Right there."

" They did a show. They did a show. It was a retropackum , and it was a ..."

" Retrospective," Brand said, rolling his eyes.

" That's what I said. You always contradict me. I was right. I knew what... it was the history about Astoria and these are the rejects."

" Kind of like us, Mike. The goonies," Chunk said. Data, Brand and I were staring at a lightning ball. " How did you turn that on... turn it off..." Brand said.

" Yeah..." Mikey said to Chunk. " I'm not a reject," Mouth said. " Take that stuff off. You're going to get me in trouble. "

Data kept staring at the lightning ball. " You know, you know how this works? You put a finger on it and it..."

" It lights up!" Chunk made blaster sounds again and put his hands on the ball. " Mouth, when you find something, put it back up!" Mikey turned and found an old picture frame. " What's this? Hey, wait a sec," Mikey said. Mikey brushed the dust off the frame, revealing a map. We all gathered around him, me on his left hand side. " Chunk..."

" I didn't touch it!"

" Uh, hold this."

Chunk clumsily dropped the frame, and Mikey pulled the picture out of the frame. " Hey! Mikey found a map!" Chunk said. " Is that a map?" Brand asked.

" yeah," Mikey said. " Look, look, look! That says 1632," Chunk said, pointing at the map. " I've seen this before," Brand mumbled. I did too. I saw it in that pirate book.

" Is that a year or something?" Chunk asked. " No, it's your top score on pole position," Mouth said, sarcastically. " Yes, it's a year, Chunk. Look Data, it's a map of our coastline," Mikey said.

" What's all that Spanish junk right there?" Brand asked, pointing near the bottom of the map. " Uh..." Mikey said, looking around. " Who knows?" Data said. " Mouth, Mouth, you said you could translate. Translate right here," Mikey said as he pointed to some Spanish text.

" Yeah, translate it," Chunk said. Mouth began to translate in a rusty voice," ye enemies beware. Crushing death and grief, soaked with blood, of the trespassing thief." I shivered. Creepy.

" You guys, this map is old news. Everybody and their grandfather went looking for that, when our parents were our age. I mean, I mean, haven't you heard of that guy, uh..."

" One-eyed Willy," I whispered so only Brand could hear. He looked at me in surprise, but said," yeah, One eyed Willy."

" One eyed Willy... One eyed Willy, yeah, he was the most famous pirate in his time. My dad told me all about him once," Mikey said.

" Yeah, dad'll tell you anything to make you go to sleep," Brand said, not believing the story. Mouth snickered and I slapped the side of his head. He looked at me and I mouthed ' shut up!'. " What, you got a crush on Mikey?"

Mikey turned to look at me and smiled as I blushed scarlet and shrank down. Did I?

" No, see, One-eyed Willy stole a treasure once. It was full of rubies, and emralds, and..." Mikey said. " Diamonds?" Chunk asked.

" Diamonds... Then he loaded it all up onto his ship and they sailed awayinto the sunset. Until the british king, you see, he found out about it and then he set up this whole armada to go out after him, then the armada, they... it took 'em a couple weeks, but they finally caught up with Willy and, and, then there was a whole, big war between the armada and Willy's ship, the inferno, and durig the firefight there was these guns bursting here and cannons bursting there, and then Willy fled, 'cause he didn't want to stay around cause he knew he'd get killed if he stayed around. And then he got into this cave, and the british, they blew up the walls all around them, and he got caved in, and he's been there ever since." I was amaze. We found One-eyed Willy's map.

" Forever?" Data asked. " Forever."

" And ever?" Chunk asked. " Trapped."

" Wow!" Chunk said.

" You sound just as corny as dad does," Brand said.

" My dad tells me the truth. You know what he said?" Mikey said.

" What?" Data asked.

" he told me that One-eyed Willy and his bunch were down there for 5, 6 years. And they were digging tunnels, and caves...setting boody traps..."

" Booby traps," Data said. " That's what I said. Setting booby traps, so that anybody who tried to get in there would die. And then you know what he did? He killed all of his men."

" Why?" Data asked.

"Why'd he kill all of them?" Chunk asked.

" because he didn't want them to get to his treasure."

" Yeah, wait a minute, Mikey. But if he killed all of his men, how did the map and the story get out?"

" see, I asked my dad the same question. He said one of the guys must have gotten out with the mapand, and ,and the..."

" Hey Mike, I believe ya," Chunk said.

" Yeah, well I don't believe ya. I don't believe ya at all. I think you're full of it. I think..." Mouth began.

" I believe him," Data said. I nodded my head 'yes'.

" Your dad told me," Mikey said.

Chunk found another frame and knocked it over. " Chunk? What'd you break this time Chunk?" Brand said.

" Hey, you guys, look at this! Have you ever heard of this guy? Look, Chester Copperpot!" Chunk said.

Data read," Chester Copperpot?"

" Ok, it says: Chester Copperpot: Missing while in pursuit of local legend. Reclusive scavenger claims, ' I have the key to One-eyed Willy.'"

" Whoa, do you guys realize what we could do?" Mikey asked.

" Nobody ever found nothing, you guys. I mean, why do you think this map would be up here in the first place when it could be safely in the deposit box somewhere, right?" Brand reasoned.

" That's right. And anyway, if Chester Copperpot didn't find it, how would we find it?" Mouth asked. But, what if? You guys, just what if this map could lead to One-Eyed Willy's rich stuff?" Mikey asked.

" Maybe," Data said. " Then we wouldn't have to leave the Goondocks. Come on!" Mikey said.

" I don't wanna leave," Data said. " I don't wanna go on anymore crazy Goonie adventures," Chunk said. The door bell outside buzzed, and Chunk said," Ding Dong!"

We all headed for the stairs. " Guys, come on! Where are you going? You don't wanna do this?"Mikey said. He flipped the doubloon and caught it. " 1632."

We all went to the door, where two men were standing outside the gate. " Senior jerk alert," Mouth said.

" Can I help you?" Brand asked. " Hello, little guys...and girl. I'm , Troy's father."

" We know who Troy is. He's such a cheap guy," Data said in dislike. " Shut up. My dad's not home, Mr. Perkins," Brand said.

" Is your mommy here?" Perkins asked. I rolled my eyes. We're not babies, dumbass.

" No sir, actually she's down at the market buying pampers for all of us kids," Brand said. Perkins laughed slightly with Bill. " Papers, Bill. You can give these papers to your father to, uh, read through, and sign..."

He handed the papers to Brand as he hops off of the porch to grab them. "...we'll be by to pick them up in the morning."

" Thank you," Brand said. " Thank you," Mr. Perkins said as if Brand was doing him a favor. Brand came back up to the porch and Mikey asked," Brand, what is all that stuff?''

" Dad's business."

" But what is it?"

" I told you, it was dad's business." We all watched as Mr. Perkins and Bill returned to their car. " Look at 'em smilin'" Brand said, disgusted. " they can't wait until tomorrow when they foreclose on all the...whatever you call it," Data said. " Trash the Goondocks," Mouth said. " When they wreck our house I hope they make it a sandtrap."

" And never get their balls out!" Mikey said. " You know, I think they made me lose my appetite," Chunk said, going back in the house. I stayed outside with Mikey and leaned on the railing , staring at the Goondocks. Brand came out and talked to Mikey, and Mikey went back inside, glumly. I stayed in my spot. Brand leaned next to me. " I heard you talk up there. Trust me, you're getting better."

I shrugged and said," Too bad they won't ever hear my voice..."

" Come on, you can't stay quiet forever. I'll help you talk to them today or before we leave," Brand said.

" Sure, but I might chicken out."

" No you won't." Brand grabbed my arms and dragged me inside. LITERALLY. I just hoped he was right.


	5. Troy

Chapter #5: Troy

Chunk was raiding the fridge when Brand dragged me in, and Chunk found a can of whipped cream. " God, I'm depressed," he said, tilting his head back and eating the whipped topping.

" If I found One-Eyed Willy's rich stuff, I'd pay off all of dad's bills. Maybe then he could get to sleep at night, instead of sitting up and trying to figure out a way for all of us to stay here," Mikey sighed.

" Yeah, me too," Data added. " Me three," Mouth said. " Me four," Chunk replied. I held up five fingers and mouthed 'me five'.

" Forget about any adventures, limp-lungs. I'll let you out and mom'll ground my ass and I've got a date with Andy on Friday night, alright?" Brand said.

" You're dreamin' kid. There's no way, 'cause that means her mom's gotta drive. Then you gotta make it with her and her mom," Mouth explained, sitting with his bum in the sink. How did he know that?

" Shut up, Mouth," Brand and Mikey said.

" Shut up, Data," Mouth said. Brand turned on the sink faucet, causing Mouth's butt to get wet. " Guys, what are we going to do about the country club? It's killing our parents. If we don't do something, now there's going to be a golf course right where we're standing," Mikey said.

The thunder was dying down, and Brand was stretching his exercise thing. The boys were playing marbles while I was watching the new Cyndi Lauper video. I noticed them huddled together. I raised an eyebrow as they went over to Brand.

" Hey Brand, how far can you stretch that?" Data asked. Brand stretched his arms out at full length and said," It's not that hard."

Chunk then jumped on him, pinning him down. " Go guys!" Data said.

" Get off, Chunk! Get off! Got off me!" Brand yelled. " I got you! I got you!" Chunk replied. The rest of the boys pulled his arms behind his back and tied the exercise tool behind his back and tied it. " Mute, come on!" Mikey said. I hopped up and followed them out the door.

Mouth was deflating Brand's bike tires. " What are you doing? It took him 376 lawnmower jobs to pay for that. It's his most favorite thing in the world!" Mikey said.

" Well ,now it's his most flattest thing in the world," Mouth replied. I heard Brand yell from the living room," Mikey, I'm gonna hit you so hard when you wake up, your clothes will be out of style! Hey! Mikey!"

The boys got on their bikes, and Mikey asked," Do you want to ride with me?"

I nodded and stood on the back, my hands holding onto his waist. I noticed him blush. Mikey was holding up the map that he didn't realize the boys go to the Stop N' Snack. I pointed towards them and Mikey yelled," Hey! What about the map?"

He pulled over to the store. " You coming or staying out here?" Mikey asked. 'You go. I'll stay.' I mouthed. Mikey nodded and added," You should really start talking. I've never heard you speak."

I shrugged and he headed into the store. I noticed Troy, Andy, and Stef pull up. I sent Troy a dirty look. I greatly disliked him. He was a complete ass.

" Well, well, well. Look who we have here," Troy said. I was sitting on the curb and got up.

" Troy, leave her alone," Andy replied, scoffing at Troy. He didn't listen.

" How's your mommy and daddy been? Oh, wait, they're dead. Sorry, I forgot." I felt my eyes water with tears. That was my weak spot. he laughed. " Aw, is someone gonna cry? Maybe you should join them, freak!" He pushed me over and I hit my head off of a trash can. By now, tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. ' Leave me alone!' I mouthed.

" Aw, can't speak? Stupid girl. You are so stupid, you should just die. No one would care!"

" TROY!" Andy yelled, running up to him. " LEAVE ALEXANDRA ALONE!" He pushed Andy aside, and Andy ran into the store. I slowly got up and got into Troy's face and mouthed ' You are such an asshole! How do you have friends? You spoiled brat!'

He got mad and slapped my cheek. I fell over again, but this time, Stef yelled," TROY! YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE, DON'T SLAP HER!"

He just stared down at me. I was pretty scared. He reached down and pulled me up by my shirt. He pulled his fist back, ready to strike me again. But, before he could hit me, someone grabbed his wrist. I looked and saw Brand. " HEY! NO ONE HITS A GIRL! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S ALEXANDRA!"

Troy let go of my shirt, afraid of Brand. The others had come out of the store. Brand released Troy, and Troy got a cocky grin on his face. He started talking about how glad he was about the golf club being built and how he was happy we were leaving. He hopped into his red mustang as Stef got out. Troy drove away.

" You okay, Mute?" Brand asked. I didn't do anything. My cheek still hurt from Troy's hand.


	6. The Restaurant

Chapter #6: The Restaurant

I knew I couldn't cry. It was only weakness if I did that. Goonies didn't cry. "Sis, you alright?" Data asked.

I nodded. " Mute, maybe you should-" Mouth began. I knew he meant go home.

'NO!' I mouthed/yelled. All the guys seemed shocked at my outburst. 'I'm not a baby.'

Mouth looked at me unsure. I looked at him. Something seemed...different. Like, I didn't even care to be around him. I shrugged it off, though. We all huddled around the map, and soon enough, we had zoomed off again, leaving a befuddled Brand behind.

We passed the museum, where Mr. Walsh was taking down a flag. " Hi Mr. Walsh," Data said.

" Uh-huh," Mr. Walsh replied.

" Hi Mr. Walsh," Mouth said.

" Hi Mikey," Mr. Walsh said.

" Hi dad!" Mikey yelled, zooming past. I was still holding onto him, riding on the back. " Hey guys! Wait for me!" Chunk yelled, trailing behind.

Mikey was looking over the map again, and we passed the country club as Data played a Springsteen song. Chunk pointed to the country club and said," My dad tried to join there once, when he still had a job, but they wouldn't let us in."

"You kiddin'? They wouldn't let none of us in. That place is kinda' like the "Dairy Queen". They only got one flavor," Data replied. We rode on, until finally, Mikey said,"That's where we're going. Right around this next curve is Gold Rock Beach. Three rocks, I know it. I've got a feeling about this one."

"You always have a feeling, Mikey. Every time you have a feeling you get us in trouble," Data replied to him.

"Get us in trouble? You're the one who always gets us in trouble, Double-oh Negative," Mikey said with an eye roll. I gave an airy laugh. It was actually kinda cute when he messed up...NO! NO, Mute! You like Mouth...do I? Mikey turned for a split second and smiled at me. He must've heard the air puff.

"I'm James Bond - 007, not Double-oh Negative," Data said. Mikey blushed a bit at his mistake. I knew he liked to impress me, A LOT, so this must've been embarrassing.

"You guys, I'm hungry. I know when my stomach growls there's trouble," Chunk whined. I rolled my eyes. What else in new?

" Shut up, Chunk!" the others yelled. I just stayed silent.

We stopped and I hopped off the back of Mikey's bike and helped him pull it up the hill. Chunk was having a rough time.

" Hey, you make me go up this big hill, and you said, you said you'd give me a Twinkie. Now I'm gonna be late for dinner and my mom's gonna yell at me. And she's not gonna let me eat my dinner and she's gonna punish me. Ah, you guys, ah. Anybody got a candybar? Baby Ruth?"

Mikey was holding up the dabloon and trying to make a pattern.

"Guys...I think I have a match. I'm sure of it! The lighthouse, the rock, and the restaurant all fit the doubloon. That must mean that the rich stuff is near the restaurant. So, wait a second, Mouth, I'm going to need you to translate the map because I don't understand Spanish. Right here." Mikey pointed to a corner of the map and Mouth looked at the map.

Mouth began to read," Alright, alright, alright. Diez veces diez..." "What does that mean?" Mikey asked. "Ten times ten." Mikey had his thinking face on. "Uh, hundred," he finally said. "Hundred," Data assured. Mouth began translating again. "...stretching feet to nearest northern point." "North. What's north? Which way is north?" "That's where you'll find the treat." "The treat...the rich stuff! The treat! The rich stuff. That's it!" Mikey exclaimed. Data looked at his compass and then pointed towards the restaurant.

"North is that way." "So, it's near the restaurant," Mikey said. Mikey and Data start counting paces toward the restaurant, the rest of us following. After sixty paces, we huddled behind some rocks out of sight. Mikey estimated that another forty paces should put us right into the restaurant. We noticed two people in trenchcoats walk inside. "Wait a minute, guys. There's somebody there," Mouth said. "Sixty and another forty is an even one hundred, right to the old restaurant. The rich stuff has gotta be there," Mikey stated. Chunk grew nervous and began to shake his head. "Mikey. Hey, it's gettin' late, and hey, that's a summer place; what's it doing open in the fall?" Chunk asked. "See, there's nothing to be scared of. See, there's already two customers who went inside the restaurant," Data assured Chunk. "Yeah, yeah, but what if they're not customers? What if they're drug dealers?" Chunk asked. "Drug dealers? Shit man." Data hit Chunk. "Did you see their clothes? Drug dealers wouldn't be caught dead in those polyester rags." We continued slowly pacing toward the restaurant. Two gunshots were heard from inside the old restaurant. I jumped back and fell into someone. I looked up to see who caught me, and saw Mikey staring down at me, a smile playing on his lips. I blushed and CHunk ran over to us, apparently out of breath.

" Mikey, Mikey, Mikey. That sounded like gunshots. Not the big ones that you hear in war movies, but gunshots, real ones. They're trying to kill us!"

"Gees Chunk. Turn off your brain, alright? Someone probably dropped a pot," Mikey said, obviously irritated with Chunk. I steadied myself. " Yeah," Data added. "Yeah, just dropped a pot," Mouth chimed, but his voice was unsure.

"Ah, ah, are you sure, Mikey? Because if you're sure I'm sure, you know. They might pick up the pots, and they might try to kill us. They're gonna kill us! In fact..." Chunk trailed off.  
Everyone else, including myself, ran towards the restaurant. Chunk continued whining. Mikey ran over to silence him.

" Chunk...Shut up!" Mikey whispered, tensely.  
Chunk found a pop cooler outside and went over to it. "Soda pop! Oh boy, am I thirsty." He opened the lid, but nothing was inside. "Damn it!"

"What's that?" Mouth asked, peering through the window. We all joined him. I saw an older woman talking to two men. They were the same people that I saw on my way to Mikey's.

"Come on. Hurry up, hurry up...Francis..." the woman yelled.  
We couldn't exactly see what 'Francis' was dragging through the dirty windows. Mikey took a puff from his inhaler.

"Looks like the cook is carrying something to the kitchen, or  
something," Data said.

"Yeah, food. Looks like food or some kind of trash," Mikey added.

"Don't let them see us, guys," Data said.  
  
We opened the door and went inside quietly, with Chunk babbling about something he saw.

" Shhh!" Data said.

"Shut up, Chunk!" Mikey said.

"This place is a summer restaurant? Looks like it hasn't been open for ten summers," Mouth added, disgusted.

"How long you boys and girl been at that window?" a voice from behind us said. I turned around, startled. The woman was standing there. I was scared. She seemed...like a criminal.

"L..long enough to see you need about four hundred roach motels in this place," Mouth stuttered. He was obviously scared too, because he never stuttered.  
I heard something slam down hard and then an italian voice say,"  
How the hell am I supposed to create with that Smithsonian piece of shi..?" He stopped when he saw us and walked slowly over to us. For some reason, he stared at me the most.

"E casa queste soni," he said to the woman. It was Italian. The lady blocked the entrance, scaring me a lot.  
"Jake, these boys...and girl, are customers." I heard the others gasp in panic.

"...no restaurante," he replied.

"Zita, zita, stupido nocha picha jente,"the lady said.

"Mondena, mondena, mama, agavito," the man replied to her.

The man put his hands together, as if getting ready to take or order. The man pinched Chunk's cheek and mine lightly. His hands felt cold.  
"Eh, boys and girl, uh? You make yourselves comfortable, uh?" He spoke to the woman in Italian, then to us in english again." She's going to cook you something."  
The woman looked cross. I guess she didn't like kids...  
"What do you want?" she spat.  
We turned around, scared.

"A glass of water," Data said.

"Five waters. Is that all?"

" Ye..." Mikey said quietly.

"Yes, yes," Data added. Mouth being mouth, began to talk in an Italian accent. Why couldn't he just shut his big mouth?

"No! I want the Veal Scallopine..."  
I let out a squeak sound from anxiety. I seemed to find my voice. Mikey looked at me, as if he didn't think I made a sound. I gulped.

" Mouth...shut up!" Mikey said in a tense whisper.

Mouth ignored our pleas to stop and continued.

"...I want the Fettucini Alfredo...a bottle of Fettucini, a 1981."  
He kissed his forefinger and thumb, kind of like a chef would.  
The woman trapped Mouth in a headlock and pinched his cheeks together, causing his tongue to peek out.

"The only thing we serve is tongue."

She popped open a switchblade in her other hand. I covered my mouth in terror, like the others.  
"You kids like tongue? Ha ha ha ha, a ha ha ha." She closed the switchblade and released Mouth." That all?"

Mouth walked away relieved, but just couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"Then again..." he began.

"Mouth, shut up," Mikey spat.

I was still trying to overcome the shock of it all.

" Sit down!" the lady yelled all of a sudden.

In panic, we hurriedly yank out the chairs from the table and sit  
down. I didn't get a chair, so I had to share one with Mikey. Chunk fell over.

"You alright, Chunk? Hey guys..." Data asked. The lady went into the kitchen.

" I know...I know..." Chunk stuttered, trying to get sometihng out.

"What happened to the two guys in the polyester suits that came before us? What happened to them?" Data asked.

"I know," Chunk stuttered again.

"What, what is it? Spit it out. You're acting like Alexandra," Mikey said. I looked at him. He called me by my actual name...

"You guys, if we don't get out of here soon, there's gonna be  
some... hostage crisis. Out in the garage, O..ORV, four wheel  
drive, bullet holes the size of... Matzah Balls!" Chunk panicked. Mouth covered his mouth with his hand.

"Chunk, I'm starting to O.D. on all your bullshit stories," Mouth stated.

"Yeah," Data added.

"Shut up," Mikey and Data said in unison. The lady returned with 5 glasses of pale brown water and she slammed them on the table. I jumped back, along with the others.

" Thank you sir," Mikey said quickly. The lady shot him a look and hit his arm. " I mean ma'am!"

" Is this supposed to be water?" Mouth asked.

" It's wet, ain't it?" she spat. Mouth just looked at her until she yelled," DRINK IT!"

He jumped back. " May I use your restroom, please?" Mikey said, anxiety filling his voice. " Can't you hold it?" the lady asked.

" No," Mikey whined.

" Mikey, this isn't exactly the kind of place you'd want to go to the bathroom in," Chunk said.

" Why not?" the lady questioned.

" oh, uh...because they might have daddy long-legs in them..." Chunk said. He flipped around and so did I. I saw a man carrying a plastic black bag and it didn't look like trash.

Mikey looked as if he was about to have a seizure, and Chunk hurriedly whispered something to him. Mouth had my glass and his glass of water, and he was pouring the water into the glasses together. " Hey Mikey, gotta go to the bathroom?" Mouth asked in a deep tone of voice.

" Lady, please?!" Mikey squealed.

" Downstairs, first door on your right. STAY TO THE RIGHT!" she yelled after him as he ran to the stairs. She went back into the kitchen. I knew Mikey didn't really have to use the bathroom. Well, the curiousity got the best of me, and I decided to follow him. While the others were talking and lost in their conversation, I snuck down the stairs and saw Mikey with the map out and looking it over.

I went down the stairs and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and turned around, apparently fearing the worst. He looked relieved when he saw me standing there. " Oh, it's just you," he whispered. _It's just **you**... _I didn't know why, but I felt kind of...how do I saw this...angry. Just YOU. Wait, why was I stressing over this? I liked Mouth, not Mikey...didn't I?

We passed the bathroom, and I made a disgusted face. It smelled horrid. " Woah, that stinks," Mikey mumbled.

I heard a roar, like that of a lion. " What the hell was that?" I shrugged. We heard another roar, kind of like that of an ogre. I jumped up, scared, and latched myself onto Mikey's arm. He looked down at me.'Sorry. I'll let go.' I mouthed. " No, it's okay," he smiled. I nodded and we continued down the path. We approached a doorway, and we looked inside. A morfed-looking man was chained to a wall and sitting in a chair. The same man I saw earlier was singing to him while giving him food. The 'ogre' was yelling, as if in pain. Mikey had to cover his mouth from gasping.

The man threw food at the 'ogre', and Mikey and I cringed at the cruelty. " You're ruinin' it. You're ruinin' it. See the feast I made ya? Look at the feast I made ya. You wanna eat it? Here, have some." He threw some food at the 'ogre'.

The 'ogre' attempted to shield its face, and Mikey began to shudder. I put my hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. It seemed to work.

" Come on. Go ahead, you'll get something." The man turned to leave the room, and I hid behind the wall. Mikey followed my lead. " You don't leave me any choice."

" You don't leave me any choice!" He shut the door. If he were to turn now, just his head, he'd see us.

" You're just like Mom and Francis. You never let me finish anything."

The monster gave out a cry of mercy, which the man only replied to by singing. I moved my foot an inch and a mouse trap went off on my foot. I opened my mouth to let out a yell, not expecting anything, but Mikey still covered my mouth as I wiggled around in pain, He tried to get me to hold still. I gritted my teeth and my foot was soon out of the trap.

I calmed down and heard the creature call," Food! Ah! Ah! Hungry! Hungry! Food, please!"

Mikey opened the door a bit to look inside. Mikey grabbed a broom and began to push the tray closer to the creature. The creature's ears perked up, and it turned around. It's face was highly distorted and it began to growl. Mikey dropped the broom and I gave out a short yell. I couldn't believe it had come out. Mikey looked at me and grabbed my arm. He lifted us up and we began to run. " I thought you couldn't speak!" he said, running still.

I tensed up. I still was afraid to talk. That yell was just a trigger from fear.

We made it to the top of the stairs, and Mikey got a hand over his mouth and another hand grabbed my waist. Mikey began to panic, but it was just Brand. "Mikey, why can't you stay at home. Let's get out of here right now. Let's get out of here. "

He slung Mikey over his shoulder and kept his arm securely around my waist. He lifted me off the ground and began to walk out.

The lady chased us out and yelled," Get out of here! And stay out!" as she slammed the door shut behind us.


	7. The RestaurantAGAIN

Chapter #6: The Restaurant...AGAIN

We were back out by the rocks, and our group had reassembled. " I swear on my life, they've got...an 'It', a giant 'It'," Mikey claimed.

" Ooh," Mouth said sarcastically. I slapped his shoulder. Not softly. I hit him with power. I was just sick of his sarcasm and big mouth. I didn't know why I didn't see this before.

He shot me a surprised look. I guess he thought I praised him or something...

"They got it chained to the wall," Mikey added.

" Come on, Mikey," Brand said. I felt kind of left out. I went down there, too. Maybe Troy was right, maybe the world would be better without me...

" When it came into the light it was all gross and distorted," Mikey said, making a face. " And the parts were mixed around." The others made surprised sounds.

" Like your brain, right Lamo? Say goodbye to your little pals," Brand stated, gripping Mikey's arm. " Hey! Look at that!" Chunk said, pointing over to the restaurant. I looked over and saw the woman and 2 men again, carrying a large, bulky bag.

" Mom, why'd you have to shoot the guy?" the man in pink-red asked.

" He's a fed," the woman said.

" We could have taken him to the side of the road, in the car, and 'bing', we shoot him, in the brain," the other man said.

" Just put it in the car."

" Bring him over here, Francis," one man said to the other. So one is named Francis, then... That voice sounded familiar. I leaned against the rock. I remember hearing it the night I became... Mute.

_Footsteps were heard throughout the house. A little girl woke up and looked at her little clock. 1:00 a.m. Who could be here at one in the morning?, the little girl thought. She let her tiny feet dangle over the edge until they felt the plush and comfortable carpet. She had her teddy bear tucked under her arm, and began to tip-toe towards the door. She stopped when she saw shadows cross under the door bottom. _

_Three large shadows crossed down the hall, toward her parent's room. She began to hear voices. " Right in there," a man whispered. _

_" Get them," a female, raspy voice said. The little girl put her hand on the doorknob and cracked it slightly. She saw 3 shadowy figures go into her parent's bedroom, and soon enough, she heard muffled screams, gun shots, and yells. She held in a small gasp as she saw her mother and father being dragged out of their room and be pulled down the stairs. The lady followed the two men down the stairs, who were dragging the girl's parents. The thing that shocked the girl was the bullet holes in her father's chest._

_The girl opened the door all the way and stepped out into the darkness of the hallway. She slowly made her way down the stairs and heard a ruckus from the living room. The little girl slid behind the couch in the living room, out of sight, but so she could still see what was going on. _

_Her mother began begging for her life, the father was already dead. The mother soon realized she was done for. " Please...just spare my beautiful daughter...she means the world to me..." the mother whispered, tears streaming down her face. " Daughter? What daughter?" the man asked. It was a man with a fedora on._

_" My daughter...Alexandra. Please don't hurt her..."_

_The man looked slightly shocked. " How old...?"_

_" ...she's 5..."_

_The man's face suddenly turned angry. " You kept this hidden?" The mother didn't reply. _

_The woman pointed the gun at her head and shot her. Multiple times. The little girl's eyes welded with tears as she realized what was happening, even though she didn't understand it. " Let's go find the little brat," the other man said. They headed out of the room. The little girl crawled away and towards the family phone. She dialed in one of her friend's numbers. _

_After a few rings, someone answered. " Hello?" a tired, raspy voice said._

_" Brandon?" the little girl whispered. _

_" Alex?" the voice perked up. " What's the matter? Bad dream again?"_

_" Who is it?" a squeaky voice asked._

_" Mikey, go back to bed. It's Alex," Brand said. _

_" I wanna talk to her! I wanna talk to her!" Mikey whined._

_" No! Alex, what's wrong?" Brand asked. " There's people in my house!" Alex whispered._

_"What? Where's your parents?"_

_" The people put metal into them and they fell asleep after drinking red Kool-Aid. The Kool-Aid is oozing out of them, though," she whispered. _

_" Oh my god," Brand breathed. " Alex, hide! They want to play hide n' seek!" _

_" Ok," the girl said, hiding in a closet in the living room. _

_" Alex, what is going on?" a deep voice said. Mr. Walsh._

_" People are in my house and put mommy and daddy to sleep."_

_" Oh my god. Alex, stay where you are! I'm coming to get you!" Mr. Walsh said quickly._

_The girl dropped the phone as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Curiousity got the best of her, and she crawled out of the closet. She went over to her mommy's body. " Mommy?" she asked, shaking her mother. " Mommy? Mommy? Wake up!"_

_She felt someone behind her. The girl turned around and saw the people from earlier. " Who are you?" she asked._

_The woman picked her up by her neck and said," Here's the little brat!"_

_She threw her on the ground. The woman pointed the gun at her chest and nearly pulled the trigger, but flashing lights were seen in the distance, followed by headlights._

_" Shit," the woman said, pulling the gun away and tucking it in her belt. She turned back to the girl, who was still crying. " Breathe a word to the police and I swear, I will kill you."_

_They all three ran out of the house, leaving the girl to coil into a ball near a dark corner. The doors to the house burst open, and a loud voice yelled," POLICE!"_

_A few ran into the living room and shone a bright light onto the little girl, who was still coiled up in a ball still, crying into her teddy bear. A police came over to her and picked her up. The little girl draped her arms around her shoulders._

_He carried her outside, where all she saw were flashing lights. The police took her to one of the ambulances. A medic wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders and gave her some warm water in a mug to drink. A figure ran over to her. " Alex!" she looked up, still shaking from the scars._

_Mr. Walsh had run towards her. He hugged her tightly, since he had feared she was dead. A police came over to them. " Alex, can you tell us what happened?" _

_She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She was afraid to speak. She nodded her head wildly. " She can't speak..."_

I snapped out of it. I really didn't want to relive it again. The little girl was me. I had experienced that. I noticed that Andy and Stef were here now, and the boys had broken into the restaurant.

I ran over to Andy and Stef. I tapped Stef's shoulder and she turned around. " Oh! Hey Mute," she said. I smiled at her. " Hey Mute!" Andy said.

I walked around with them. They were talking about how they weren't staying here, and Stef stepped on a rake, causing a dead fish to fly up in our faces. For the first time in a long time, I screamed. Not a sissy whisper, an actual, real scream. I bolted towards the restaurant after Stef and Andy.

Andy ran straight to Brand, and I accidentally ran into Mikey, and knocked us over as Mouth turned on a light, which exploded. I quickly rolled off of Mikey and hopped up. I blushed deeply, and Mikey took a shaky puff from his inhaler. " Oh, my god!" Stef yelled. " oh my god," Andy agreed.

" It was disgusting, you should've seen it!" Stef said.

"It jumped out from the bushes. It almost killed us,  
I swear to God."

" Come on Brand, please?" Mikey asked.

" Yeah," Data added.

"What if we find something, huh? A couple more minutes isn't going to hurt," Mikey stated. He had gotten up again and kept staring at me.

"Come on, Mikey. We're going right now!" Brand demanded.

"No," Mikey said more as a statement than an answer. "Listen to your big brother," Chunk said. While he said this, Andy said," Hey Brand." She took his hand. "give him a few minutes." Andi, smiling sweetly, pulled his hand up closer to her face. She looked up at him, her bright eyes beaming... "...as long as you stay here, with me." SHe bit her bottom lip. Ohhh... "Wait," Mouth said. "Listen to her; she knows what she's talking about," Mikey stated. "Yeah, she does," Mouth added. "Yeah," Chunk chimed. "Yeah, listen to her," Data said, joining in. I nodded my head. "Let's go!" we all yelled. Well, everyone but me. Mikey and us headed for the basement stairs. Brand and the girls followed. Well, I was the only girl not with them.

We all descended the stairs to the basement, Mikey leading. An echoing grunt was heard from the creature. Creepy. " Aaah!" we all yelled. I just gave out air. "Chunk, I hope that was your stomach," Stef said. "No. That's the "It"," Mikey said. "Sounds like Kong," Chunk stated. "Part of it's human. Wanna see it?" Another groan was heard. I cringed a bit. "Don't worry. It's chained to the wall." He led us toward the creature. " Shhh!" I heard another groan and chains rattling. " I don't wanna go, Mikey. I don't wanna go. I just..." Mouth trailed off. THE Mouth was scared. Tehehehehe...

"Why not? It's chained to the wall," Mikey said, smirking a bit. "I know it's chained to the wall, right?" "Come on...you wanted to go, didn't ya?" "Yeah, I wanted to go. I wanted to go..." "So let's go." He began to open the door. Brand was with Andy and Stef at the back of the group. " I don't want to see it," Andy said to Brand. Mikey opened the door. The creature shouted. Chains began rattling. We all retreated back, frightened. Brand fell over a couch, Andy fell on him, and we kept falling like dominos and landed into another room. Mikey landed on me. "Shame, shame," Chunk said cheekily. "We know your name," Data finished. Brand and Andy looked at us. "Come on, Brand, slip her the tongue!" Mouth said. Brand replied by saying," You probably want to slip tongue with Mute!" Mouth;s eyes widened and he blushed. He had never done THAT before. Mikey had a jealous and angry look on his face. What the hell? "That's disgusting. No, I can't even look. Oh...can't...oh...that's sick. That really is sick," Stef whined. " Get me up, guys!" Chunk chimed in. "One..two..three." We pulled Chunk to his feet. "Thanks, guys," Chunk thanked. "You're welcome," Mouth replied. He avoided meeting my eyes.

"Can't you smell it, guys? One-eyed Willy really is down here," Mikey stated. He sounded anxious to get to him. "That's great. You know, you guys? I'm gonna build one like this," Data stated. "Alright, we're walking right above here." Chunk had found a cooler of water. " Water!" he yelled. Chunk positions his face under the spigot and opens the valve, but he misaligned his mouth. Water gushed into his eye. "Okay, come on. We can do it," Andy assured. She apparently had a plan for something. "Ow! Wait a minute. No..." Stef said. Mikey was looking for the ideal spot to "dig" in the concrete floor. "...back, and the stairs go up, and right about here must have been when we said we got to get to the lowest spot." While Chunk continued to drink from the water cooler, an obsessed Mikey, quickly grabbed a large tool resting against the wall. "What are you doing talking to yourself again, Mikey?" Mouth asked. He got hit with the tool by Mikey as he walked past. I knew it couldn't've been an accident. He was too far from him. What the...?

"Ow!" "Sorry," Mikey said.

. He sure didn't sound sorry. "What the hell are you doing?" Mikey took a large swing at the floor. I could feel the floor vibrate. "Mikey, you're gonna lose your filling." "Mikey, what are you doing?" Brand grabbed the tool." You little..." " Brand!" Mikey said, irritated.

"Give me that. There's nothing buried under there." "There is something buried under there, Josh."This is the twentieth century, Mikey." Brand threw the tool aside. "The map says there's something buried under there. There's gotta be." "Come on, get off it," Brand said, trying to pull Mikey up. "Look it! I've got an idea. Why don't we just pour chocolate all over the floor, and let Chunk eat his way through?" Mouth suggested, grinning. Chunk, who was still drinking, stopped. He looked up, as if insulted. He lookedat Mouth seriously. As he spoke, his rage grew more and more. "Okay Mouth, that's all I can stand. And I can't stand no more!" With a sudden movement, Chunk toppled the water bottle. It began wobbling on the stand, about to fall. Chunk tried to grab it.

"I got it. I got it. I got it!" The stand tipped over, smashing the glass water bottle on the hard , concrete floor. "I don't got it." "You klutz," we all chimed. I even whispered it. I managed to talk! " Hope it's not a deposit bottle," Chunk smiled. "This is ridiculous. It's crazy. I feel like I'm babysitting, except I'm not getting paid," Stef whined. God, she bitches a lot... I heard something, like the sound of water falling. I went towards the sound. The water was pouring somewhere. " Wait, guys, shh! Mute hears something and so do I!" "What?" Mouth asked. "So what?" Brand asked. "Sounds like my grandfather taking a leak, Mikey, Mute. Thrillsville." "No. No, it's deep. Like there's a hole, or a passageway. It's real deep," I whispered. Mikey looked at me with wide eyes. " You talked!" he whispered back. " Shh!" I replied. " Get out of the way," Brand said, looking at the fireplace we were at. Andy was staring at Brand and day-dreaming. "Brand is being so sweet to me." "Oh, come on. Come on! Where are you? You're in the clouds and we are in a basement!" Gosh, QUIT BITCHING! I CAN'T FOCUS!

I saw boards covering the bottom of the fireplace. Brand saw them, too, and got prepared to lift up the grate. " I told you! Ha ha! Told you. I told you. One..two..three..."Mikey said, excitement filling his voice. Brand pulled up the grate and I felt an updraft of air. " You can feel the air. There's something down there," i whispered loud enough for Brand and Mikey to hear. "See I told you there was something." "It might be a treasure or something," Mouth said happily. "Hey, this is working, guys," Data said, toying with an old machine. Brand kicked out the rotted boards. They crumbled into a shaft. "Brand, careful!" I whispered. "Are you okay?" Mikey asked. "Yeah," Brand replied. "I told you there was a passageway." "It's the start of the tunnel." "Look," Mikey said. "Fifty dollar bills. Fifty dollar bills. Fifty dollar bills. Fifty dollar bill!" Data shouted. I turned to look at him. "Did he say "Fifty dollar bills?" Andy and Stef asked in unison. "Fifty dollar bill! Guys, there's hundreds of fifty dollar bill! We have the money to save the Goondocks!" Data shouted. I went over and Data handed me a sheet. It was true. Fifty dolloar bills were printed onto the sheet! "Billions of them." "Hey guys, they're real," Mouth said.

"Quiet!" Brand picked up a page and examined it. "What? What? What?" "They're fake. They're bogus." "No, it's not." "They're phony. They're phony bills." Brand crumpled the paper up. "No, it's not." "I knew these people were from the ozone." No. They were murderers. Did they leave? Must have, because I haven't seen any signs of them being here. "No." " You get twenty-five years for counterfeiting," Andy said, rolling her eyes. "Oooh!" the others said, disappointed. "You guys, I recognize these people," Stef said, looking at a newspaper. "Look at it. It's the Fratellis." My head snapped up. That's who those people in my memory were! I couldn't remember their names, but I knew it had to be them! "That's the guy from upstairs." "And the guy who tried to sing." "See, you guys, you never listen to me. I said that there was going to be trouble, but you didn't listen to me. You guys are crazy. You know, you guys are self-destructive. There's a funny farm and it has your names written all over it, but I'm gettin' outta here. Tha... I smell ice cream." Chunk ran over to a freezer. He opened the door and began to look eagerly at the different ice creams. I didn't see the ice cream, though. I saw a dead FBI guy, a bullet through his head. "They got Swensons! Oh look, they got "Pralines 'n Cream," and they got "Mississippi Mud," and they got "Chocolate Eruption!" And they got, "Apple," oh, and they got, "Grape"..." Poor Chunk, He had no idea. "They got Grape, and Super-Duper Chocolate Eruption, and... " Chunk noticed our mangled faces."Wha? Wha? Aaaah!" He turned and noticed the dead body, which ended up falling on him as he stumbled out of the freezer. I was terrified. It reminded me of my mom. "Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! It's a stiff!" My fright was cut short. The door opened upstairs, and soon, the floorboards began to creak. We all tried to stay as silent as possible. "It's the door," Data whispered. " Somebody's been here. The door's open." It was Mama Fratelli, as I recall. "I thought I shut it. Who left the lights on?" That time it was Francis. It was all coming back to me now. "You did." Chunk obviously smelled something, because he whispered," Pizza?" "Shhh!" we all chimed. "Pepperoni?" "Shhh!" "Ma, he's eating my pepperoni." Jake. " You want your pepperoni?" I noticed Francis throw a slice at Jake and pull out a gun. Jake pulled out one, too. " Come on. Come on. Let's kill each other over the pepperoni." "Jake, put that gun away! I said, "Put that gun away now!"" Mama Fratelli yelled angrily. " You always take his side, Mom. You always liked him better than me," Jake said like it was a statement. Mama Fratelli hit Jake." That's right!" We realized we needed a better hiding spot. If they came downstairs, we were done for. We began moving, and Chunk got stuffed into the freezer with the dead body. "Put it back." "Close the door." " We can go back...Mikey...Mikey," Chunk said from the freezer.

" Mikey, come on," Brand whispered. He was standing by a window. "The fireplace, Brand. It's the only way out. You guys'll never get out that way." "What?" "It all starts here." We began climbing down the shaft, and Brand climbed in first. "Watch your foot," he said. "Huh?" I could hear Chunk say from the freezer," Guys! I'm stuck with the stiff! He's in here. Stay! Stay! Guys, come here. He's in here. Oh, shit!"

"Come on, let's go. Go Andi, go." "Go?" Andy asked. The Fratellis were coming downstairs. We climbed down faster. "Make sure it's safe." " It's safe." I climbed down after Mikey. He helped me out a bit. "Come on." "Where's Chunk?" Brand asked. "Chunk's up there." Mama Fratelli, who was talking to her sons, walked past the freezer and back up the stairs with the others. Chunk managed to get out, and Brand beckoned him to the fireplace. He had the grate over the fireplace. "Chunk." "Huh?"

"Chunk, over here."

"Get over here!" Mikey said.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Go get the police."

"Chunk, we're in some serious shit here. You've gotta get the police. Look behind you." Chunk stepped back. A broom fell over, revealing a window. "Oh, the window. Go out the window." Mikey and Brand climbed back down to us in the shaft. "Did you see him, guys?" Data asked. "Wait a minute. Where's Chunk?" Mouth questioned. "He went to go to the police." "The Fratellis are there. We gotta go. Come on, guys." "Let's go." "He's going to get the police. Go. Move. Move." And so, our journey was just beginning.


	8. The Water Pipes

Chapter #7: The Water Pipes

We began to walk down a really, REALLY dark tunnel. " We've been walking forever, how much further do you plan on going?" Andy whined. Was I the only girl not complaining? I mean, I didn't talk a lot, yeah, but still. These girls are getting rather annoying.

" Ow! Mouth, you stepped on my foot," Stef whined. I heard a _crunch! _sound. I dropped my glasses; I can't see a thing. Oh my God." I rolled my eyes. _If I had 5 dollars for each time she complained..._

" I found your glasses. Sorry," Mikey said, handing Stef her glasses. They were all broken and smashed. Oh boy.

" You broke my glasses. You broke my glasses! Oh," she whined again. She tried to see if they would still work. I had to cut her some slack. I'd be mad too if someone broke my glasses, well, if I had them.

" Listen, guys. Listen, guys. I'm the oldest, so I'm in charge. First, we'll..." Brand got interrupted by Mikey. " Data?"

" What?"

" Do you have a light?" Mikey asked. Brand pushed Mikey lightly and said," I said I was in charge." He turned to Data. " Do you have a light?"

"A light... sure, guys! Back up. Back up." We backed up and Data opened his trenchcoat and pulled a string. "Bully Blinders!" Two small lights popped up from his hips.

" Alright! Ow!" Brand said, shielding his eyes. The lights were very bright. I had to shield my eyes.

"You know, one day when I was walking home with this thing, and a couple big guys jumped me...and then began to bully Mute," Data started. Andy shot me a sad look. He moved slightly, causing the light to be in all of our eyes.

" Who is it? Oh, Stef...watch out, Data," Mouth said, irritated by the bright lights.

" Watch out," Brand warned.

Everyone began talking at once.  
"Data, come on. Turn it off," Mikey said, shielding his eyes. The lights dimmed down.  
Data said to himself," Oh, Data. Only problems, batteries don't last so long, guys. Oh."  
"Guys, there's a light up ahead. Maybe we can get out that way. Let's go."

We continued on, and found a lantern with a box of matches.

"Does it work, guys?" Mikey asked.

"Don't worry about it," Mouth replied.

I was surprised and delighted that it actually worked.

"Yeah!" Mouth said.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!

Several pipes became illuminated.

"I can't see anything. Mouth, your father's a plumber. What are these  
pipes all about?" Stef complained.

The others were arguing as Mouth examined the pipes. " These are water pipes, guys." He looked them over more. "Gas pipes...drainage... Maybe...wait a minute, guys! Shut up for a minute. Okay, look it. These pipes must lead to a building or something: a foundation. So maybe if bang on 'em hard enough," Mouth said, shaking the pipe above him,"if we make enough noise..."

Everyone began banging on the pipes, including myself. I didn't yell, though. I mean, I wanted it to be a good moment when the others heard me speak. When we found the entrance, nobody but Mikey and Brand heard me, because I spoke in the lowest whisper possible. You would've probably believed it to be white noise instead of me.

The pipe I was shaking started to squirt out little water droplets, and it even started moving on its own! I went to another pipe and shook. A loud noise was heard throughout the pipe room. I looked around slowly. " BACK PRESSURE!" Mouth yelled.

" Let's..."

" get outta..."

" here..."

" LIKE NOW!"

The pipe in front of me began to trumble, and I heard the water coming. I shut my eyes tight, expecting the worst, but it never came. Someone had pulled me down, so that the water went above my head and didn't hurt me, or possibly even kill me! I looked to see who saved me. It was both Mikey and Mouth. I fell down into the mud, which caused me to land in another room. The others scrambled into the room with me as Mouth tried to control the water. " Go! Go! Go!" Brand shouted.

I waited for Mikey and Mouth to get into the cave. Once they were in, I mouthed 'thanks for saving me'. Mouth nodded and still, he avoided my eyes. What was his deal? I turned to walk away, but Mikey grabbed my arm. His hands felt really warm, causing me to shutter just a bit.

I turned around to look at him. " Say it." he whispered. I knew what he meant. " I know you can and I won't let you go until you say it."

I took a deep breath. " Thank you for saving me," I replied, barely above a whisper. He smiled and let go.

" Hey, love birds, we're moving!" Stef said. I blushed deeply. Maybe Mouth wasn't the one for me...

SORRY GUYS! SHORT CHAPTER!


	9. Andy's Breakdown

Chapter #7: Andy's Breakdown

Once everyone was in the cave, we began walking deeper into it. Evan though we had the lantern, it was still hard to see.  
"I can't see a thing. What am I stepping on? Oh brother," Stef whined. I rolled my eyes. _About 25 dollars now..._

" A lantern! Look, you guys, a lantern! Somebody must have been here before us!" Mikey said, pointing to a lantern hanging in the cave.

" Maybe they're still here," Data said, hopefully. I highly doubt that. I mean, the cave was closed off before we found it.

" God, I hope not." _30 dollars..._

" Look at these cigarettes," Mouth said, pointing to a pack of cigerettes on the dirty ground. Andy climbed into the cave, and she looked frightened and nervous. Poor Andy. She began talking to herself. " Ten minutes ago..."

" Come on, Andy," Mouth said, rolling his eyes.

She continued on. " Troy was looking down my shirt." She gasped." Who cares? There's nothing wrong with that, is there? If I wasn't so stupid he'd still be looking down my shirt!"

I realized she was starting to have a panic attack. So did Brand. "You guys, listen to her," Brand said.

" What's the matter with her?" Data asked. Andy was walking ahead of the group, in between Brand and me. " Andi, it's okay," Brand comforted. " Is she alright?" Data asked.

" It's ok. Andy? Andy?" Brand asked. "Oh, I stubbed my toe," Stef mumbled. _35..._

Andy ignored Brand and still rambled on. I tried to get her to calm down. " Hey Andy!" Data said.

Brand lightly brushed her left arm. "Andy!"

"I should have let him look at my body. Don't I have a beautiful body? Don't I have a beautiful body?" she rambled to Brand.

He replied by saying," Yeah, you have a great body, a great body."

" I have a beautiful body. How many more years do I have,  
before I, get old and fat; before, my hair falls out..." She pointed to something."...before I look like him!" I screamed as I saw a skeleton, half buried beneath a rock. Bugs were crawling all over it. It was disgusting. Andy let out a wild shriek of terror. " Like him!" She began crying into Brand. " Brand!"

I ran over to Data, crying. I didn't do too well with dead bodies. I buried my head into his shoulder, and shut my eyes tight. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone heard me...I didn't know.

Data was examining the skeleton over my shoulder, along with the other 3 guys. " Look at him," Brand mumbled. " Don't touch it guys. You guys, now..." Data trailed off.

" This is one of your tricks, isn't it One-eyed Willy?" Mikey took a puff from his inhaler." You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you weren't really hiding something, would you?"

Andy was crying into Stef's shoulder as Stef tried to calm her down. I let go of Data and just stood the furthest away from the skeleton.

"I know. I know. So did I. It's okay. It's okay. There's nothing to worry about," Stef soothed.

"You don't know. You don't understand," Andy cried. Poor girl. She was having a rough night.

"Don't be afraid," Stef said.

"Andrea Theresa Carmichael does not..." Andy trailed off.

The others kept examining the skeleton.

"He's dead for sure. I think he's Chester Copperpot," Data said. That was the guy from the newspaper article who went searching for One-Eyed Willy!

"Chester who?" Mouth asked.  
"Who?" Mikey asked.

"Don't you guys remember? From the attic...the Don't you guys remember? From the attic...the news article," Data answered. Mikey had remembered.

"Oh, the news article, right," he said.

See, they said the last guy who went looking for the rich stuff...they say he went in, but he never came back out. See, that was back in nineteen thirty-five. Oh God, if he didn't make it out, and he was supposed to be an expert, what about us guys? How are we going to get out of here, huh?" Data asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"Oh," Brand said quietly.

Andy's hysteria had finally passed, and she was beginning to believe Stef's words of comfort.

"Don't worry about it. Just calm down."  
"You sure?"

"I'm positive.

"You sure?" Andy asked.

"Positive."

"How are we going to get out?" Andy asked.

" We can't be sure it's Chester Copperpot," Mikey said.

"I know it's him. I know, I read the article," Data said.

"I bet his ID's in his wallet. Mouth, get his wallet," Brand demanded. "Lou Gehrig?" Mikey asked, picking up a baseball card from the body.  
" You get it, Mikey," Mouth said, too afraid to go near the body.  
"Mouth, come on," Brand said.

"Mikey, get it," Data whined.

"Get his wallet," Brand demanded.

Mikey reached down and grabbed the wallet from the body. He found it and pulled out an ID card, looked at it, and said,"It is Chester Copperpot."

" Oh God. Oh," Brand said despairingly.

"See? I told you," Data said proudly.

"We're gonna get killed, too," Mouth wailed.

Mikey picked up a few sticks, which I soon learned were candles.

"Hey, look at this. Candles, a whole bunch of 'em," Mikey said, handing Data the candles.  
"Great! Let me have it. I'll put it in my pack," Data said happily.

"Oh. He's dead," Mouth said, paling.

"He's dead?" Data asked, getting up to leave.  
"Data, where are you going?" Mouth asked.

"I'm setting boody traps," Data replied.

"Booby traps," Mikey stated.

"That's what I said. See, I'm setting booby traps in case of anybody's following us, like the Fratellis, so we can hear them coming," Data explained, laying something down and zipping his knapsack back up.

"Okay, hurry up," Brand said, looking around.

"Good idea," Mikey stated.

"Hey Data, where are you going?" Stef asked.

"I'm setting boody traps," Data stated again. I smirked. He always pronounced it wrong.

"You mean booby traps?" Stef asked. Data got irritated.

" That what I said: booby traps! Be quiet. Shh. God, these guys," Data mumbled with a head shake. Poor Data. He didn't know he was saying 'booby traps' wrong.  
Andy buried her face back into Stef's shoulder, and Stef tried to comfort her. Mouth, on the other hand, found another of One-Eyed Willy's artifacts.  
"Guys. Guys, look at this. Look at this!" Mouth repeated.  
"Yeah, give me that," Mikey said.  
" It looks like a skeleton of One-eyed Willy or something," Mouth said, manding him a large key with a skull on th top of it. There were triangular representing the eyes and nose.  
"Give me that. Give me this thing." Mikey pulled it closer to look at, but a cord was tied to it and around Chester's head, causing it to dismember from his body and stare at us. I shuttered.  
"Oh, man!" Mikey said, suprised. Mouth was apparently frightened, and he gasped.  
" Don't touch that. Don't touch that," he repeated. I smirked a bit.  
Brand repositioned the skull in a respectful way, and the skull was returned to its natural state. Mouth was jittery and shaking while he did this.  
"Oh God. Oh my God, don't, don't, don't..." Mouth trailed off, his voice squeaking a bit.  
"Hey guys, now that we've got..." Mikey stopped and looked at the cave floor. I looked and saw what looked like a wire.  
"Look at this. You see what I found?" Mikey asked.  
Unfortunately, Mikey pulled the wire too hard, and a blade began cutting at a rope near one of the cave walls. Mikey froze, afraid to make another move.  
"Guys, freeze. Don't move. Don't move. You guys! Don't move back there! Don't move!" Mikey said to us.  
"What?" Data asked.  
"Freeze," Mikey said quickly.  
Data looked up, frightened, and he ran back to our group, since he was ahead of us. I looked up and saw boulders hanging from the ceiling. I began to shake slightly.  
"Guys! Guys!" Mikey yelled.  
"Let's go!" Stef yelled.  
"Run you guys! RUN!" Mikey screamed.  
I ran foward, grabbing Mikey's jacket as we went. He was still froze, and I didn't want him to die. " HOLY S-H-I-T!" Data yelled, running from under a boulder.  
The first boulders began crashing down, and we took cover under a small ledge. I saw our lantern still out there, and I knew someone had to get it. And that person had to be fast. Perfect job for me.

I jumped out, and felt multiple hands reach for my jacket. " MUTE!" Mouth yelled. I ignored him and ran back out. I heard all of them screaming my name. I reached the lantern and grabbed it. The rocks were falling faster. I went to a safe zone as the last rock fell, but a few rocks landed on my leg. I let out a little cry of pain.

" Mute? Mute? Mute?" I heard Mikey scream and ask. I opened my mouth to reply, but mo sound came out. Damn. " MUTE?!" Brand yelled.

" NO! SHE'S DEAD! ALEXANDRA IS DEAD!" Andy cried. I moved the rocks away from my leg. It was slightly bleeding, not a whole lot. I began to toss a few rocks, trying to tell them I was alright.

" Wait, do you hear that?" Mouth asked. I threw another rock. " Mute?" Data asked hopefully. I got rid of the last rocks, and a puff of dust flew up into my face. I coughed lightly.

" MUTE!" Mikey yelled. I grabbed the lantern and headed back towards the crevice the others were in. Mikey had jumped out and ran over to me. " MUTE! Geez, you scared us there," Mikey breathed. He hugged me.

We walked back to the group and I handed Brand the lantern. " Mute, you do some of the stupidiest things known to man..."

I looked down. " At least you're alright."  
" That was close," Data and Brand said. "Oh," Mikey breathed again.  
"Wait, wait, wait, listen. Sounds like somebody's down there. Shut up and listen," Brand said, placing his ear against the rock.  
"Maybe it's a way out," Andy suggested.  
Maybe it's the Fratellis," Stef groaned.  
"Maybe Chunk found the police."  
"Maybe it's another one of Willy's booby traps."  
Brand rolled the rock aside.  
"Brand, God put that rock there for a purpose, and, um, and I'm not so sure you should, um, move it, or something," Stef stuttered.  
I heard a squeaking sound. Brand yelled," Hello?" into it. Bats flew out of the cave, fluttering into our faces. I shielded my face to keep them from fluttering into my face.  
"Guys! Guys! Back, back back!" Data yelled.  
" Get 'em off me!" Brand yelled.  
"Brand. Andy. They're in my hair!" Mikey added.

"Rabies! Rabies! We're gonna get rabies!" Stef wailed.

"Sit! Sit!" Mouth commanded the bats.

"Rabies! Rabies! We're gonna get rabies!"

The bats flew over the boulders. They were gone."


	10. The Wishing Well

Chapter #9: The Wishing Well

"Hey, you guys, if we keep going this far down we'll reach China," Dat said as we walked through the hole where the bats came from.  
"My feet are killing me. I can't see a thing," Stef whined.  
"Maybe I can visit my Auntie or something, yeah, my Uncle!" Data suggested. I smiled.  
"Uh, this could get dangerous,Mute. You might want to hold my hand," Mikey suggested. I smiled and took his hand. He had a wide grin. I cahnced a look at Mouth. Pur jealousy was written on his face.  
"Thank you," I mouthed.  
We rounded a bend and saw a light illuminating a pond. It was beautiful. " Oh, wow!" Mikey and Data said in unison.  
"Oh, neat! That's neat!" Data exclaimed.  
"You guys, look! It's a beautiful waterfall!" Mikey said, pointing towards the falling water.  
We waded through the shallow pond, and saw MANY coins. I was hoping they were Willy's.  
"Wow!" Mikey exclaimed.  
"Wow! It's a giant piggy bank," Data insisted.  
"We're rich! I don't believe it!" Andy claimed.  
"You guys, we found it. We found the gold!" Mikey said excitedly.

"Gold and silver! It's shining all over the place!" Brand added.  
"Gold! Guys, we did it!" Mouth said happily.  
"Brand, hold the lantern for me," Data said.  
"Rich stuff!" Everyone began talking at once about how lucky we were. Data had a handful of coins and was examining them. "Hey, Mouth, what year was that map made?" Data asked.  
Mouth, who was examining a coin said," Oh, I don't a couple hundred years before..."  
"Oh, wow!" Data exclaimed.  
"...uh, President Lincoln, , George Washington, uh, Martin Sheen..." Mouth read off the presidents on his coins. I was suprised he knew them.  
" Martin Sheen?" Stef and Andy asked in unison. Stef grabbed the coin from Mouth.  
"That's President Kennedy, you idiot!" Sef said with an eye roll. I knew it was too good to be true...I mean, Mouth did stupid things. Not smart things.  
"Well, same difference! I mean, he played Kennedy once!" Mouth replied defensively.

"Oh, that's really smart. I'm glad you know you're using your brain," Stef said.  
"Yeah, well at least I have a brain!" Mouth argued.  
"So stupid, Mouth!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes!"  
Mouth began to stammer as he looked for something to say. Hahahaha. He lost a fight. AND, to a girl!  
" Shut up!" Stef said to Mouth. She turned to us." Wait a minute, wait a minute. This isn't gold. This is a wishing well. Look. Look."  
"Hey, you guys, it must be the Old Mosgard Wishing Well," Brand said. I always came to this well.  
" You know, I always used to believe that when you threw your money in, it turned into your wish," Andy replied. I nodded. Mikey had let go of my hand.  
"You take that coin, and I'll take two coins. I'll take all your coins and you won't get any," he said.  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Data whined.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Stop. Stop," Stef said quickly.  
"Why?" Data asked.  
"You can't do this."  
"Why?"

"Why?" Mikey chimed.  
"Because, these are somebody else's wishes. They're somebody else's dreams." Mouth held up a coin.  
" Yeah, but you know what? This one, this one right here, this was my dream, my wish, and it didn't come true. So I'm takin' it back. I'm takin' 'em all back." He dived under the water. I wonder what his dream was...  
"Come on, One-eyed Willy, what does this have to do with the map? Is this just another one of your tricks?" Mikey asked.

I walked towards the other side of the well and sat down. I looked down at the water and saw my reflection. How could that girl in that reflection, that beautiful girl, have such a horrid life? Face the facts. She had seen her parents get murdered, she was bullied, she didn't really talk, and she had confused feelings. God, this sucks.

Someone sat down beside me. I looked over and saw Mouth. I smiled at him and looked back at my reflection. You know, Mute, some dreams can come true." I stayed silent. " ...like being able to talk again, falling in love..." He moved his hand towards mine and gripped it. I gulped. I had wanted this to happen all my life. Why didn't I feel anything? " Maybe my dream can come true."

' What?' I asked. He smirked. " To date you and kiss you," he replied. OH...MY...GOD. I had liked him for years and he liked me back. But there was one problem. I didn't think I liked him as much anymore. In my vision, I was holding hands with Mouth. But overtime, the boy next to me hand changed into someone else...

He began to lean in and his lips touched mine. My eyes went wide and I froze. Holy shit. He kissed me.

I didn't feel anything, though. It was just...blah. He pulled away and looked at me. I bit my lip. ' I'm sorry...' I mouthed sloppily. I looked over at Mikey. He had seen EVERYTHING. His face was just full of pain and...heartbreak... Oh no. It couldn't be...

" What? What's wrong?" Mouth asked. I took a deep breath. ' I had liked you for so long. I'd been waiting for you to notice me. I'm sorry Mouth, you had me waiting for too long. I like...someone else now...' Mouth's face dropped. "Oh..."

' I'm sorry, Mouth. I can't...be with you...' I got up and decided to see if Mikey was alright.  
I saw Brand throw a coin up the yell, and a voice soon yelled," Hey! Who's down there?"

It was Troy. " It's Troy," Stef said. " Hey guys, it's Troy!" Data yelled. Troy looked down the well and laughed,"Andi...Is that you?"  
"Yes Troy, it's me. We're stuck down here. Please send down the bucket and the rope," Andy said.  
"What the hell are you doing at the bottom of a well?" Troy asked.  
"Don't ask these stupid questions, we're stuck, just send down the bucket. Come on," Andy said. " guys. Wishes do come true," Troy said to his friends. They laughed.

Troy and his friends began to lower the bucket down the well. "Troy, throw some money down, okay?" Data asked. "I can see it. Hey Troy!" Brand turned to us."Come on!" Data reached for the rope and began climbing around the bucket. "Hey, you guys. I'm the smartest, so I'm gonna to go first, okay?" Data stated. Brand pulled him off the bucket. " Get out of there. I'm the oldest, so I'll call the shots. Andi goes first. I go second. Stef and Mikey go third. Data, you go fourth with Mute," Brand planned. Damnit. Why did Stef have to go with Mikey? I needed to set things right with him.

"Chester Copperpot...Chester Copperpot... Chester Copperpot! Don't you guys see? Don't you realize? He was a pro. He never made it this far. Look how far we've come. We've got a chance!" Mikey yelled. Chance at what, Mikey? Getting killed? Look, if we keep going someone's really gonna get hurt, maybe dead. Besides, we gotta get to the police," Andy questioned. "Maybe Chunk already got to the police!" Mikey suggested. "Maybe Chunk is dead!" "Don't say that. Never say that. Goonies never say "die"!" Mikey stated. "I'm not a Goonie. I wanna go home." It was true. I was the only girl goonie. "I forgot. But still...don't you realize? The next time we see sky it'll be over another town. The next time you take a test, it'll be in some other school. Our parents, they want the bestest stuff for us. But right now they gotta do what's right for them, 'cause it's their time. Their time, up there. Down here it's our time. It's our time down here. That's all over the second we ride up "Troy's bucket"," Mikey ectured, staring at us long and hard. Mikey took a puff from his inhaler and continued. "Look, a couple years ago, my Mom and Dad got on that big game show. Remember, Brand? Mom spent a month makin' those funny costumes. She was a giant egg. Dad was a frying pan. My Dad kept sayin' we were gonna live in a place called "Easy Street". So we drove all the way to Hollywood. When we got there, they put us in this big audience, with all these other people in funny costumes. Then some dude with lipstick and sprayed hair came down the stairs. He walks up to us. First he makes Mom guess how much toilet bowl cleaner costs; she gets it right. Then he makes my Dad guess what a jar of Ragu Spaghetti sauce weighs; he gets it right. Then he asks my Dad "The Big Prize is behind Door#1? Door #2? or Door #3?" Now my Dad's Lucky Number was always "2". He got married on August Two. He got his job on June Two. And he's got two kids..." " Okay. Okay. We got the point! He took Door #2!" Data said impatiently.

"No. That's the weird part. For some reason, he took Door #3. So the game show guy screams, "Congratulations! You've just won...ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND..." And the door swings open. And this huge glass jar is sittin' in the middle of the stage...filled with TOOTHPICKS."One hundred thousand toothpicks."" I listened carefully. Troy yelled from the top of the well," Hey Andi! You comin' or not!" He pulled the rope, and Andy let go of the rope.

Mikey continued, realizing everyone was finally listening to him, including me. " Everybody in the place was laughin'. Even Mom and Dad smiled. But I could see on their faces, they knew. They were never gonna live on Easy Street. They blew their chance. This is it guys...On Monday, all our living rooms turn into golf holes. This is our last chance. I mean...I'd feel like a real jerk if some guy like Troy dug up all the rich stuff, 'cause we were too chickenshit to go for it."

I agreed with him. How could the others argue? Troy shouted again," Hey, Andi, you wanna' stay down there with the Goonies? Or are you comin' up here where you belong? I ain't got all night!" I stared at Andy, waiting for her decision. Andy filled the bucket with rocks and pebbles, and put Troy's jacket onto it. Troy lifted up the bucket and soon enough, he yelled," Andy! You Goonie!"

Andi stood in front of Mikey, ready to say the Goonie vows. When I did them, I didn't actually say them. I mouthed them. "Raise your right hand. Repeat after me," Mikey said. Andy raised her right hand. " I will never betray my goon dock friends," Mikey began. "I will never betray my goon dock friends," Andy repeated. "We will stick together until the whole world ends," "We will stick together until the whole world ends," "Through heaven and hell, and nuclear war," "Through heaven and hell, and nuclear war," "Good pals like us, will stick like tar," "Good pals like us, will stick like tar," "In the city, or the country, or the forest, or the boonies "

"In the city, or the country, or the forest, or the boonies," "I am proudly declared a fellow... " Mikey stopped and his eyes went wide. He screamed,"LEECH!" "Leech!" Andy paused, puzzled." Leech? You mean "Goonie"?" "I mean LEECH! All over your arm! LEECHES!" Andy's arm was covered in leeches. I looked down at mine. It was covered! I ran out of the water.

Brand began to try to pull off the leeches, and Mikey tried to dance them off. Data, opening his yellow vinyl blanket, removes a medium sized, 20 volt battery. He hurriedly connected two wires to the battery. Data ran to the edge of the water pool. He kept his feet in the shallow section, and he inserted the ends of the battery wires into the water. A low voltage shock surged through Data and the leeches fell off his body, electrocuted. Data motions for us to join him. I stepped into the water a Data helped me out. I felt a tingle surge through my body, and the leeches fell off. But, I felt really dizzy and my knees buckled. I blinked a few times and fell into Mikey.

Once Andy had her leeches removed, a smile slowly appeared on her face. Her knees buckled, and she emitted a sigh, followed by a tiny squeal. Stef did the same thing. Why did this only happen to us?  
"I got all tingly. Just my luck I'm in love with a pond," Stef sighed.  
"Who's responsible for that?!" Andy said, violated.  
Andi looked at Data, who was rolling up the two electrical wires. Data victoriously smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Andy slapped Data across the face. This caused a chain reaction on Data's booby trapped body. A tiny GI Joe doll popped out of Data's shirt and fired a single shot plastic projectile at Andi. The GI Joe goes back down inside of Data's shirt, not unlike a cuckoo clock. Andy rolled her eyes.

I shook my head a few times, and the dizziness went away. " Mouth, take this," Data said, handing the map to Mouth. I chanced a look at Mikey. He wouldn't even look at me now. I bowed my head slightly, keeping to myself. It wasn't my fault that Mouth kissed me.

"Translate this."

" Copper bones, westward foams..." Mouth translated.

" Westward foams," Mikey whispered.

"...triple stones," Mouth continued.

"Triple stones. This must be "Copper Bones"," Mikey said. I snapped my head up.

Brand was leaning against Andy, watching us.

I helped to pull some growth off part of the cave wall, which exposed an old wooden wheel with stone pattens on it.

"Wow! Look at that," Mikey said.

"What?" Mouth asked.

"Triple stones!" Mikey replied. "Triple stones?! We found it, Mikey. Maybe we can find a way out!" Data said enthusiastically.

" Triple stones? What are you talking about?" Mouth said, almost to himself. "We got you now, One-eyed Willy. We're comin' up right behind ya."

Brand looked a little embarrassed by Mikey's enthusiasm.

"Why couldn't I have a little sister? Just a little sister, instead of that! Why couldn't Mute be my sister?" Brand questioned. I smiled back at him.

We were trying to allign the key with the rocks.

" Westward foams..." Mikey whispered.

"Maybe..." Data mumbled.

I saw a pattern in the rocks, which looked like it would work perfectly.

"No, that's too big. Try the middle one," Data suggested.

"You guys are crazy," Mouth said, standing away from us.

'How 'bout the middle?' I mouthed. The key had to fit somehow.

Mikey tried the key on the right set of stones and it fits perfectly.

"It fits, Mikey! It fits!" Data said happily.

"We got it!" Mikey said happily.

"We got it. Wait. Wait. Which way do we turn?"

"We got you now, One-eyed Willy."

"Which way do we turn?"Data asked.

"West?" Mikey said,unsure.

"West; counter-clockwise," Data stated.

"Counter-clockwise." "Try it, Mikey. Try it," Data urged.

Mikey turned the wheel counter-clockwise.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Data repeated.

The clicking of an efficient clockwork rachet was heard as a pair of wooden stocks closed on Mikey's wrist, locking his hand into the wall.

" Aaagh!" Mikey yelled, suprised.

The mechanism continued to click internally, and a heavy cannon ball was released and set rolling on an elevated track around the top of the room.

"What the hell is that?!" Stef asked.

The cannon went over Andy, Stef, and Brand. Andy gasped in fright.

"Look out!" Mikey warned.

"Oh my God! It's gonna fall on us or something!" Mouth said.

"It's another one of Willy's tricks. Get out of the way!" Mikey yelled.

"What?" Data asked. I looked at Mikey.

The cannonball fell off the end of its track around the room. It landed in a net, and it yanked a rope, causing the floor beneath Data and me to collapse. We disappeared beneath the cave floor.

"Aaaaaagh!" Data screamed, falling through. " Aaaaahhhh!" I yelled.

"Data!" Andy yelled, leaping foward. It was too late.

While falling, Data instinctively yanked on a cord on his sleeve. A pair of false teeth on a long spring leaped out of his sleeve and caught on a rock. Data grabbed my waist, preventing me from falling.I grippe onto him tightly. The spring was strong enough to break our fall, which would have been onto long pointed stakes.

"Data! Alexandra?" Andy asked.

Mikey: "Data! Mute!" Mikey asked/yelled.

"Data! Alex!" Brand yelled.

" MUTE! Data!" Mouth screamed.

"Data, Mute, please!" Mikey yelled.

"He's gone!"

"Oh, no..."

"They're really truly gone!" Mouth cried.

"Don't be dead!" Andy pleaded. Data and I dangled safely above the jagged egdes on the bottom of the cave. "Pinchers of Peril! You guys, we've been saved by my Pinchers of Peril!: Data shouted. I tightened my grip on Data.

The group heard Data's reassuring cries."They're alive! They're alive!" the others shouted down.

I took a deep breath, still trying to overcome the fear that had overtook me. I looked around at my surroundings. If Data hadn't had used his Pinchers of Peril, we'd both be dead by now."Guys, we're in another room! " Data shouted up to the others. I only held on for dear life.


	11. Pee Break

Chapter 10: Pee Break

Everyone had come down to the new room. "I gotta go to the bathroom," Mikey said to himself. Pee break. Who's gotta go?"

I raised my hand slightly. Hey, I was still afraid to talk! Everyone else said yes, even Brand, who said it very quietly. "Okay then, this is the little boy's room, and that tunnel's the little girl's room. Let's go," Mikey said. I heaed to the girls' restroom. After I did my thing, I went out to talk to Stef and Andy. They were talking, and Andy said," Alex, what's wrong?"

I shrugged and mouthed,'Nothing'. She gave me a 'really?' look. I took a deep breath. " Hi," I said above a whisper. Stef's eyes went wide, and Andy said," You talked!"

I smiled slightly. " I need some advice on boys..."

" Who is it?" Stef asked.

"...Mikey..." I blushed just thinking about it.

" Aww! He likes you, I can tell by the way he acts around you! He found some chivalry in you, too."

" But that's the problem. Mouth said he likes me, too."

Andy's face dropped. " Oh...well, this calls for the girl talk." Oh god. What was the gir talk?

" Alex, just follow your heart. Go with the one your heart chooses," Andy lectured. I nodded and said," Thanks." Andy began talking about getting Brand.

"Andy, this not the time of the place for this!" Stef said. " Believe me, I know what I'm doing. Brand! Brand!" Andy shouted.

Stef and I went back to a conversation while she yelled for Brand.

" Brand? Hurry, I'm in here. With my eyes closed! " Andy yelled. A figure shuffled around in the dark, trying to see. Andy grabbed the figure to kiss him.

Stef and I took the lantern over to them, and what I saw made me grow envious. It wasn't Brand who she was kissing, no, it was Mikey. Stef silently giggled and I bit my lip.

" I'll be right back," I whispered. I headed out of the cave and took a deep breath. God damnit, this wasn't fair. I kicked a rock on the ground, and it hit one of the jagged spikes.

I sighed and headed back into the tunnel. On my way there, I ran into someone. I looked up to see who, and I saw Mikey. I turned away to leave. I didn't want it to get awkward between us or anything. But, as I was passing him, he grabbed my wrist suddenly, pulling me to look at him.

He paused for a moment, then asked," Are you dating Mouth?"

" What?" I mouthed. He rolled his eyes. " You are, aren't you?"

" NO! Why?"

" He told me he was. And I saw you two in the well," Mikey answered. I balled my hands into fists. Sometimes, I could just strangle Mouth.

" We aren't." Mikey stared down at me. " Why won't you talk in front of me?" he asked. I stayed silent, like always.

" I miss hearing your voice..."he trailed off. He suddenly looked a bit angry. " You talked for everyone but me! Why?" God damnit, Mikey. I talked to almost no one but you and 3 others. He was a very confusing person, sometimes.

" What are you talking about?" I mouthed.

" You know what? You're probably lying about Mouth, too. I've been here this whole time and you go for Mouth!" Mikey said, frustrated. Did he just admit to me that he liked me?

" What? No!" I mouthed. " I...I don't want to talk to you anymore, Mute," Mikey said quietly. My heart shattered. No! I felt a tear run down my face.

" Fine. If that's how you want it. Fine. Bye, Mikey," I said out loud. I ripped my wrist from his hand and went back into the tunnel, sobbing. " Wait! Mute, wait!" I heard Mikey yell after me. I ignored his pleas and ran straight into Andy. I gave her a single glance, but she hugged me tightly. Stef saw Mikey, and stood in his way to me.

She talked to him, and he soon walked away, glumly. Stef came over to us. Even though she complained A LOT, I still liked her. She was always nice to me. I don't get why Mouth always thought she was ugly. She was beautiful on the inside and out to me. " You ok, Mute?" Stef asked.

Andy let go and said," I'll go talk to Brand." She headed out. I wiped at my eyes violently. " He said he didn't want to talk to me anymore," I mumbled.

" Mute, that's his loss. He's just being a jerk." I nodded. I was glad I wasn't the only girl goonie anymore. Sure, I liked hanging out with the guys, but still, I was a girl.

Stef put an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the tunnel. Once we made it out, all of the others were quiet. I guess my face looked confused, since Data mouthed,' Fratellis'. Oh shit. They were here.

" You guys! This way, this way! Follow me! Don't fall behind. Come on!" Brand yelled, running. We ran into an entrance that looked like a skull. I was gripping Stef's hand and Data's, since I was in the middle of them. We came to a mini waterfall, and the only way across was a log.

"What is this?!" Brand asked.

" Keep going, you guys!" Mikey shouted.

" This looks like a drawbridge or something," Brand said. I looked back and saw the Fratellis closing in on us. " Jerk alert!" Mouth yelled.

We began to make it across as everyone began talking. As Brand grabbed the rope to help people across, it broke, so we had to be extremely careful. Everyone but Data and I had made it across. I was walking carefully across, but my foot slipped. I fell and nearly fell into the waterfall, but Brand had grabbed my arm before I fell in. Gosh, I was really clumsy...

Data was still making his way across. " Somebody's coming!" Stef shouted.

" Hurry up!" Brand said.

" Data, hurry up!" Andy yelled. I knew Data couldn't stay out there for long, and I most certainly couldn't lose my brother.  
" Don't' be a fool, Data. Come on!" Mikey shouted. I tried to avoid him as much as possible.  
"I've got a great idea, guys. Slick shoes!" Data said excitedly.  
"Slick shoes, are you crazy?!" Mouth and Mikey said in unison.  
Data pulled a string on his jacket, and his shoe's soles popped open and began squirting oil onto the log. He smiled at his success.

"Okay, good job. I can see their flashlights," Brand yelled quickly.  
"Hiya fella's, remember me?" The one called Jake asked from across the log. I shuttered.  
Data finally made it across and we made a run for it.  
" We just wanna get outta here," Jake said. Lies. He was evil, I could tell. Data and I used our entire arms to flip them off. Tehehe they deserved it for killing my parents.

" Stop or I'm gonna shoot!" Jake threatened. He shot at the ceiling and dirt fell onto our heads. He then shot the rock Mikey's hand was on. Even though I was mad at him, I still cared about whether he was hurt or not.

"Holy Mackenzie!" Mikey yelled.

The one named Francis pointed to the ceiling that Jake just shot.

" Brand, hurry up with that lantern, it's pitch black," Andy said. Brand pulled a few candles out of Data's backpack.  
"Do you have some matches or something?" Mikey asked.  
" No," Data replied.  
"Ah, light it on the lamp," Brand suggested. _Or you could go Neanderthal..._I thought.  
"Good idea," said Data. Brand began banging on the walls of the new cave.

" These are all solid. Look at this," Brand said. Data turned around and saw something.  
"Wow. What is that?" Data asked. I turned around to see a giant piano made of bones, and a skeleton was on top of it.

"It's disgusting." Stef scrunched her nose.  
"Yo," Mikey said, surprised.  
"Wow!" Brand said, amazed.  
"Narly," Mouth added.  
"That's atrocious, you guys," Data chimed.  
"Look at all these bones, how did they put all these together?" Brand asked. I looked at the map, near the bottom, and saw musical notes. I pointed to them. The others looked and Mouth translated what it said.

Mouth was reading the map over.  
" To move on play the tune as each note said. If you make too many mistakes, ye will surly be..." he trailed off. I knew the last word must be bad.  
" What? What?" Stef asked.  
" Be what?" Andy asked.  
"Muerto," Mouth said.  
"Muerto?" Mikey questioned.  
"What's what? Come on!"  
"Dead." Oh no.  
"Oh, God!" Stef cried.  
"Dead," Andy repeated.  
"You mean we gotta play the bones to get outta here?" Brand asked.  
"Exactly," Mikey said.

I got worried. If we didn't play this right, we were sure to be goners.


	12. Skeleton Piano

Chapter #11: The Skeleton Piano

Data came running up to us.  
" Were they out there? Hurry up!" Brand said. I felt a knot in my stomach. Not good.

" Andy, Andy, you took piano lessons," Stef said.  
"I was four years old!" Andy replied.

" Do you want to live to be 17? Hit it!" Mouth yelled. Andy went up to the piano.  
"Okay, I have to find middle C. This is nothing like my mother's style," Andy panicked.  
"Do something. Hurry!" Data exclaimed.

" Okay, the first chord, I think, is..." she trailed off, hitting a key. A tune played throughout the cave, and a door on the right next to us opened a bit.

"My God, it's working. It's working, you guys. Way to go, Andi. Way to go!" Brand cheered.  
"It's all coming back to me now! Okay, um, A, C sharp, D," Andy said, looking over the map.  
"Remember those lessons and play it right, please!" Mouth pleaded.

Data headed out to see where the Fratellis were. Andy, meanwhile, hit the wrong chord, causing dust to fly out of the piano and some of the floor to fall out from the floor. Mouth nearly fell into it, but we grabbed him as he yelled and pulled him closer to us.  
"They're coming guys. They're down there. They're coming up. What should I do?" Data yelled/asked. I looked at Andy.  
" All right!" Andy said, her voice shaky.  
"They're coming! Guys, they look really pissed off!" Data yelled. She hit another wrong note and the floor fell again. This time, Brand nearly fell in.

" What were you thinking?" Stef asked.  
"I hit the wrong note! I'm not Liberachi you know!" Andy cried.  
"Listen, listen, you're doing fine," Brand assured.

" Andy, I believe in you. Goonies always make mistakes. Just don't make any more. Now come on," Mikey said.  
"Ah, where was I? A, A flat..." Andy trailed off.

" Play it!" Mouth yelled. Luckily, she played the correct chord and the door opened more.

"All right! Good!" Mouth shouted.

"They're coming you guys!" Data yelled, running to us. He accidentally ran into us and knocked the keys on the piano. Another section of the floor fell, and this time, I nearly fell. Mouth and Brand helped pull me back up, and suprisningly, so did Mikey. I was pretty shaken after that.

"I can't tell if it's an A sharp or a B flat," Andy panicked.  
"You hit the wrong note, we'll all be flat," Mikey said. Brand shot Mikey a distasteful look. Andy shut her eyes tight and hit the note she thought was right. The door opened all the way!

" Let's go guys. Hurry up!" Mikey yelled.

"Go, go, go!" Brand shouted. Mouth grabbed my hand and led me over the rock. We ran through.

We ended up running to some sort of waterslide. I ripped my hand from Mouth's. I was still mad for what he told Mikey. Brand began to tell us to go down. After Andy went, it was my turn. I got a running start and jumped into the slide. The slide was full of twists and turns, and I kept tumbling around and flipping. Someone had gone down the same slide as me, and I bet they had a fun time watching my clumsy self tumble everywhere.

Soon enough, I saw light flooding through a hole at the bottom, and I flew through it. I hit the water, and went down about 5 feet, and I heard the others fall into the water behind me. I swam up last, and Stef asked," Mute, you alright?" She hugged me.

I noticed Mikey staring at something. I turned around and saw a ship. " Oh my god!" Mouth said. It was The Inferno!

" Oh, wow!" Data chimed, excitedly. Stef began to hug Mouth. " Oh my god!" Stef said, staring at the ship. Once she realized she was hugging Mouth, she pushed him away. " Oh god," she said, running a hand through her hair.

I couldn't believe it. We found the ship.


	13. The Inferno

**PLEASE READ! IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL REGRET IT!**

**Dearest Readers,**

**Hi! I'm so glad that you guys like my story! I can't believe the story is almost over. And Lilly, I like your character, Dana Meeker (a.k.a Brains), and I can try to put her into the story if you'd like. I won't say who she will like, but I will put her into the story! Ok, guys, back to the main message. I've been thinking about my story. I decided I would leave this up to you, dear readers. I don't know if I should make a sequel. Please, please tell me. You can either private message me yes or no, or if you'd like, you can tell me in the reviews. If there are more yes's than no's, then I will write the story. If it's the other way around, I won't. Please tell me as soon as you can. Voting will end in 5 days. Voting starts...NOW! (P.S. I will take any characters you guys have. Just make sure you add details to it.! Dana will be in it too!) **

**With love,**

**Geekdirectioner**

Chapter #12: The Inferno

We swam over to the ship and climbed aboard. It was a really cool ship. It was really old, too. Old skeletons lay everywhere, and so did old antique things hundreds of years old. I trailed off from the rest of the group and went towards the bow. Once there, I saw a skeleton. But, it didn't look male. It looked more like a female, from the clothes it wore. It had a sword in its chest. I felt its jacket. It was rough feeling. I felt in the pockets, looking for some kind of identification.

I felt in her pocket, and I felt multiple little rocks. Confused, I pulled them out and gasped. They weren't rocks. They were diamonds and rubies! I quickly shoved them into my jacket pocket and zipped up the pocket, making sure they wouldn't fall out. I checked her other pockets and found even more! I hid them in my other three pockets. I had over hundreds of thousands of dollars now, and I could save the goondocks!

I didn't realize everyone else head down deeper into the ship. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting Brand or one of the goonies, but it was someone much worse. It was Jake Fratelli. I gasped as he smiled, lifted me up, and slung me over his shoulder. I kicked as hard as I could, but it didn't matter. He was simply too strong.

He soon dropped me by the stair entrance, which led into the ship. Mama Fratelli and Francis were already standing there. Francis grabbed my wrists, and I squirmed around, trying to free myself. " The little brat won't hold still!" Francis yelled. I took this chance to kick him where the sum don't shine.

He hunched over in pain and released my wrists. I punched his face and he fell over. Damn. I beat up an adult. " Damn, Francis, you got beat by a girl," Jake smirked.

Mama Fratelli rolled her eyes and pressed her foot onto my chest, paralyzing me. I laid flat on the ground. She smirked, and said," Jake, you tie her up!"

He came over with rope and grabbed my wrists. His hands were ice cold. He tied the ropes tightly, and my wrists didn't even move now. He then grabbed my ankles and tied them together. Mama Fratelli removed her foot from my chest and stared me down.

" You look familiar...what's your name?" she questioned, her voice scratchy sounding. I was frozen with fear. 'Alexandra' I mouthed. " Talk!" she demanded. I nodded 'no' and said 'I can't'.

" Why not?" she asked.

'Because of you' I answered. She was thinking about it, until she finally said," Oh...Alexandra. I remember you. You grew up. Maybe we should finish killing her, boys..." Mama Fratelli said. I froze with fear. She pointed a gun at my head. Francis got up and Jake said," Now come on, ma, you've gotta remember she's still _my _daughter!"

I gasped. What? No, he couldn't be! Mama Fratelli lowered the gun. " Right, right, but she'll spill about us!"

" She's a mute for god's sake, Ma!" Jake argued. This was all very odd. How did he know that? " Trust me, I've been watching her for years." Yeah, that's not gonna creep me out or anything...

" Fine. I won't kill her. But we have to go get the other brats," Mama Fratelli replied. Jake nodded, and they headed into the ship. Francis stayed to keep an eye on me, and he had found a rope hanging from one of the ship's poles. I had no idea how he did it, but I was flipped upside down. I had a few tears streaming down my face. One of the Fratellis was my actual dad. Why didn't my mom tell me? How would the others respond? I began to feel dizzy and closed my eyes.

Soon enough, I heard footsteps on the stairs. " Has anyone seen Mute?" I heard Mikey ask worriedly._ Right here, Mikey..._

They came up onto the bow. Francis had hidden me from view. " Where's Mute?" Brand asked demandingly.

" Who?" Mama Fratelli asked.

" ALEXANDRA! MUTE! WHERE IS SHE?" Brand yelled.

" Oh...her...Francis, get her out here," Mama Fratelli ordered. I re-opened my eyes and Francis grabbed the rope and swung it around, my hair making a _woosh! _sound. I looked at the others. " Mute..." Mouth said.

" Let me tell you the truth behind this...girl..." Mama Fratelli began. " She saw her parents get killed by me. I told her, made her, become what she is. The reason why we killed her parents? I'm her grandmother and Jake over here is her birth father, and her mother never told him about her." The other's eyes went wide with surprise.

Mikey began to make his way over to me, but Data stopped him. " Data, what are you doing?" Mikey asked.

" I know what I'm doing!" Data replied. He stood at the front of the group and said," Let my sister go!" He tried to get a boxer glove ready to hit Francis, but failed. Francis laughed. " Data is unhappy," Data mumbled.

Data got out his Pinchers of Peril and shot them right at Francis's crotch. " Ahhh!" Francis yelled, doubling over in pain.

" Pinchers of Peril! Ha ha!" Data said proudly.

" Let me help you brother," Jake said. Data shot off a little suction-cup and it hit Mama Fratelli's gun. Instead of pulling the gun from her, Data got pulled towards the gun. Mama Fratelli let go of the gun and yelled," My gun!"

" That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Francis yelled.

" You come with me," Jake shouted.

"Empty your pockets! Come on!" Mama Fratelli yelled. They all did rather quickly. I started to get mad. First, she tells them the truth about me, then she takes our treasure, what's next. I threw my tied-up hands at her and hit the back of her head with a lot of force.

She turned around, angrily. ' You witch! You old hag!' I mouthed.

" You little bitch," she said. She got a sword and cut the rope tying me upside down. I fell to the ground with a large _THUD!_, and Mama Fratelli pulled me up by my hair. " How about we play pirate?" she asked. My temper was going up. And fast. This woman had caused me to become a mute. She caused all of my misery.

I spit in her face. I had gathered up all of my courage to do that. She deserved it. Her face turned red, and she pushed me out onto the plank. " NO! ALEX!" Stef yelled.

I began to wobble uncontrollably. " MUTE!" Mouth shouted. Mama Fratelli pointed the sword at my chest. " You know, I enjoyed killing your mother. Her pleas made it all the more enjoyable, too. That's why I'm going to enjoy killing you," she said, smiling the whole entire time. " Rot...in...hell," I said. She looked taken aback. Only she heard.

She nudged me with the sword and I fell off of the edge. I hit the water with a loud _splash! _and I seriously thought I was going to die. But then, I heard a splash next to me. I felt someone grab my arms and pull me up to the surface. We broke the surface, and I looked to see who had saved me. It was Mikey.

He began quickly untying my ankles. They were freed, and Mikey broke the surface again and put an arm around my waist to keep me from sinking. " Mute, I'm sorry about what I said! I didn't mean it! I was just...jealous...of Mouth..." he trailed off.

I used my still-tied hands to move Mikey's face so that he was looking at me. " It's okay," I said. I felt him ball up his fists. He always did that when he was nervous. I looked at his eyes. They were so beautiful. I knew where things were going, now. His face neared mine, and my eyes fluttered closed. I felt his lips touch mine, and it was nothing like the one I had with Mouth. No, there was something there. My heart was telling me to go with Mikey. I was glad my heart made me go with Mikey instead of Mouth.

The rest of us jumped from the ship, and Data swam over to Mikey and I while Mikey was untying my wrists. " Hey, Mute, you o-, whoa, am I interrupting something here?" Data stopped and asked. I smiled lightly as we swam to the lagoon.

The others had found an opening and Brand asked Data if he had anymore candles. " I got that last candle. Mikey get it," Data said. Mikey got it and Brand said," Okay. Hurry up."

" Is there a way out or what?" Chunk asked.

" Is there an opening or not?" Andy asked in a worried tone. Brand lit the candle, but it began sparkling. " Hey this is a funny candle. It's sparkling," Data said.

" That's not a candle it's..." Brand trailed off, his eyes growing wide.

" DYNAMITE!" the others yelled. We all dived into the water and went under. I heard the explosion and felt the rocks shake. Once the shaking stopped, I came back over the surface. The rocks had covered our only way out.

Rocks had begun falling everywhere, like onto the lagoon. Mikey and Brand were trying to lift the boulder. "Brand, what about the loot?" Mikey asked, out of breath. "What about our lives?" Brand groaned, pushing up on the rock. Mikey went back to helping. Sloth, the creature from the basement ho was now our friend, came over to the boulder and lifted it with his back. "Okay, hurry up," Brand said, relief washing over his face. The group began to go through. "Go!" Sloth yelled. "Go! Hurry up! Are you all right?" Brand yelled. I went out after Mikey and before Andy. The sun from above shone brght into my eyes, and the air smelled sweet and fresh. We were at the Goon Docks beach.

We had to pull Chunk away from Sloth, and we were all out of the cave. "Let's go. Come on!" Brand said. We began walking across the beach. We had found One-Eyed Willy, and now, it was time to go back home.


	14. PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ**

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter update! :( I needed to make this clear. **

**Okay, so as you know, I am having the voting contest for a sequel or not. I forgot to add this into my message. **

**I will also be having another contest. I am going to need a few more characters, and I want to leave it up to you guys to come up with characters. I need a boy goonie, another girl goonie that is Stef or Andy's sister, and Mouth's crush. If you would like to submit a character, please follow these rules: **

**Make a layout character page. ( I need the name/nicknames, hair & eye color, personality, crush, friends, etc.) **

**either post it into the reviews or private message it to me**

**wait for the day I reveal who will be in the sequel (if it is written even)**

**Please don't spam me. I've already had someone do that to me. :( Voting will end on Wednesday, which gives you four days. Sorry, it's a short amount of time, but I need to know!**

**Start submitting your characters!**

**-Geekdirectioner**


	15. A Final Voice

Chapter #13: A Final Voice

We walked along the beach, and the others were silent around me. Even Data, my adoptive brother. They were judging me. Soon enough, we saw 4 cops. I began waving my hands in the air, and we grabbed their attention. We ran over to them, still tired from our journey. They led us over to a cop car, and they called our parents.

Soon enough, the air was filled with the happy cries of our parents, well, their parents. Data was my adopted brother, not my actual brother. I honestly didn't think I belonged with their family... I went over to the shore and sat down. We had just gone on an adventure of a lifetime and dating my crush, why was I still sad? Oh, right, my parents, well, my mom, was dead and I was related to murderers. I could tell the others were rather worried about me. They had started acting odd around me on the way around the beach. Like I said, they wouldn't talk to me at all. Why did I have to be this way?

Data's parents ran over to Data. I was still sitting by a rock on the shore. I watched as all the parents hugged their kids. They looked so happy... I felt like I couldn't ruin their joy. I was an awkward whale, why should I ruin their happiness? I watched as the tides along the shoreline hit the sand softly. Maybe I should jump in the sea... I mean, Troy told me too, so why not do it?

I heard Data and his parents. " Where's Alex?" Data's mother asked.

" She's over there. Something seems off about her," Data replied. I heard the sand behind me crunch under the weight of someone. I looked back and saw Data's mom. I turned back to look at the sea.

" Alex, what's wrong?" she asked. I shrugged. " No, you tell me."

" Why don't I feel like I belong? I mean, I'm so different from all of you. You guys deserve to be happy, I'm just an awkward whale over here..." I trailed off. She sighed and hugged me. " Don't think that. You are so wanted by others, you don't understand how lost everyone would be without you. You deserve to be happy like us," she stated. I leaned into her hug. " Data would be lost without you. You're his only sibling; he loves you more than you think. Come on; they're waiting to see you."

I got up and she wrapped an arm over my shoulders. Data's dad had a camera pulled out of his jacket, kind of like Data would have. He snapped a photo, only for the film to pop out of the camera. Data jumped into his arms and they talked to each other in Chinese. I smiled at how close they were. Data's dad saw me, and he opened his free arm to me. I slowly paced over to him, and he hugged me next to Data. It was a huge group hug. And the funny thing is, I actually felt wanted. All of the pain and fear I had before melted away. I felt stronger, like my zodiac sign wanted me to be, a Taurus, a bull.

I looked back at Mikey, who was talking to Andy. She said something, and they both looked over at me. She then kissed him on the cheek and headed over to Brand. I began to head over to Mikey, and he grew nervous and began to take a puff from his inhaler. He stopped, gained some courage, and threw it over his shoulder as he said," Ahwho needs it."

I got to him and got ready to speak, but no sound came out. What the hell? I legit anted to talk now. I wasn't afraid to, now. Where was my voice? But then, I knew why. The Fratellis were headed up the beach. Why did I always lose my voice around them?

" It's the Fratelli's," the sheriff said. Mikey grabbed my hand, and all the cops ran over to where they were.

" Here we are, Officer," Francis said.  
" We need your help," Jake stated.  
"All right, you're all under arrest. Let's go!" the sheriff shouted.  
"Hey! Don't shoot him!" Chunk yelled, running to stand in front of Sloth with a pizza box. " Don't shoot him!"  
"You don't know what you're doing. Get them outta here!" the sheriff stated. I knew the sheriff was wrong. I ran with Mikey to stand in front of Sloth. Chunk pointed at the Fratelli's.  
"These are the bad guys! Those are the bad guys!" Chunk repeated over and over.  
"Ma!" Francis whined. Sloth picked up a cop with one arm.  
" No. Put him down. It will be all right!" Chunk yelled.  
"Wow!" Data said in Chinese. I knew what he said, since he tried to teach me a few Chinese words last year. Just then, Troy and Mr. Perkins showed up. I forgot today we were getting kicked out of this place.

" All right, Walsh. Today's the day. So lets get this over with.," Mr. Perkins said.  
"Irving," Mrs. Walsh said, worriedly. I had let go of Mikey's hand and was looking at him. If we had to move, I wouldn't see him anymore.  
"I'm sorry, Irene," Mr. Walsh replied.

"Come on, Walsh. We don't have all day. There's 50 more houses to tear down after yours," Troy snorted. I growled in the back of my throat and made to leap at him with Brand, but Mikey and the others held us back. Troy cowered behind his father. Coward. I had more courage than that toad.

"It's okay, Brand., Mute," Data assured.  
"Sheriff, I want you to witness this," Mr. Perkins said. These people were seriously disgusting me.

"Sorry Dad. We had our hands on the future, but we blew it to save our own lives. Sorry," Mikey said to his dad.  
"That's all right. You and Brand are home safe with your mom and me. That makes us the richest people in Astoria," Mr. Walsh replied.  
"Walsh. You're looking at the richest people in Astoria. Now sign it," Mr. Perkins said. I rolled my eyes. Jerk.  
"I'm sure gonna miss being a Goonie," Data mumbled. I went to stand behind the group. I shoved my hands in my pockets and internally gasped. The diamonds and rubies were still in my pockets! I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Shit. I knew if I didn't say anything now, we were doomed. It was up to me.

I began jumping up and down on the sand, trying to get their attention. It didn't work. I waved my hands at the same rate. Data turned around. " Mute, what's up?" Data asked. Brand turned around. I began doing sharades. " Mute, this isn't the time for games," Brand said, turning around glumly. Data turned, too.

Damn. Finally, just as Mr. Walsh got ready to sign the papers, something happened. My throat began to vibrate and shake. " DON'T SIGN THE PAPERS!" I yelled. I covered my mouth. Holy shit. My voice was back. The others turned around with wide eyes. " Mute?" Data asked.

" DON'T SIGN THE PAPERS!" I yelled again, but louder. I ran forward and ripped the pen out of Mr. Walsh's hand. " How dare you!" Mr. Perkins said, raising his nose in the air.

" Mr. Walsh," I began. He looked taken aback, along with the other adults. " You can't sign the papers."

" Look here, little girl-" Troy began.

" Shut up, Troy. I'm not taking any more of your abuse anymore," I shouted. He looked at me in surprise. Everyone did. I reached back into my pocket and pulled out all of the gems. " Wow!" the goonies breathed.

" Wait, I have more!" I added. Mrs. Walsh held out two hands, and I emptied out all of my pockets and the gems fell into her hands. " I found these on a female skeleton on the ship. They're genuine," I explained.

Mr. Walsh's face lit up. " We don't have to leave the Goon docks!" I yelled happily.

Mr. Walsh tore up the papers he was to sign. "Oh, they'll be no more signing today or ever again," Mr. Walsh shouted, throwing the papers into the air. Everyone cheered, including me with my new voice.

A few vans pulled up, and they were news vans. They began asking us many questions. I answered a few of them, but mostly, I talked to Mikey.

" You did it, Mute, you talked!" Mikey said happily. " Wait, should I call you Mute now?"

" I like it. I can finally talk and not be afraid," I replied.

" You need a new nickname...how about...muse?" Mikey suggested. I knew that meant to be absent-minded and to wonder a lot and be absorbed in thought, kind of like a dreamer. It was my pure description. I had always dreamed of the day I would talk.

" I like it," I said. Chunk had been talking to the sheriff, and all of a sudden, the sheriff said," Holy Mary mother of God! Look at that!"

I looked up and saw The Inferno sailing through open waters once more.  
" Oh my god!" Mouth said.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we're at Cauldron Point, and what appears to be a pirate ship," a reporter said.  
We, my fellow goonies and sloth, headed over to a rock and watched the Inferno set sail.  
"Bye Willy!" Mikey yelled, waving at the ship.  
" Ahh!" Sloth yelled.  
"Ahhhh!" we all chimed, but my shout was the loudest. The Inferno sailed into the sunset.

It was all truly amazing. I had gone into the journey as a girl who was shy, quiet, and always let people walk all over her. But that girl had changed. She turned into a girl who made her voice get heard and wouldn't take rambling from anyone. No, that girl had died in the cave. The girl had been reborn as Muse, and I liked this girl.


	16. CONTEST IS CLOSED

**_HELLO PEOPLE!_**

Ok guys! The big moment will be revealed! The votes are in and... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! YAY!

Ok, now for the other contest. It was really difficult to choose which characters would be added into the sequel. Let's start with the first winner, which is Andy/Stef's sister. The winner I chose is...WINTER CHARMICHAEL (AKA Snow)! I'm sorry to all of those of you who didn't get chosen. Don't worry. :) I really liked all of the characters!

Now, for the newest boy goonie. The winner is... STEVEN F. (AKA Stevie)! He won't really be in the story a whole bunch, but will continue into the story later on and will be apart as the biggest shock EVER. Those will be the newest characters.

I will be naming the sequel The Girl Goonie 2: The Journey to Greek Mountain. I will be starting to write the first chapter after I post this. :) I may not post it tonight, so please don't get your hopes up.

I can't stop smiling now. I can't wait to get started!

~Geekdirectioner


	17. NOTE

Hello guys! I know, you may be wondering 'this story is completed; why is she posting something?'. Well, I'll give you an answer. I've recently joined a new site called 'Quotev'. I find it very interesting and more...descriptive than other writing sites. I'm sorry to say that I'll be leaving Fan fiction. Maybe forever, I don't know. Over the past few weeks, I've been posting my stories to Quotev. I will not be deleting my account , but it will be empty and admin-less. If you are wanting to read my stories on Quotev, my admin name is GeekDirectionerPotter .

I'm so happy I met some of you on here. Its been so great meeting most of you and I'm glad I joined this site. Its truly been amazing and a great time meeting some of you.

I love all of you guys so much and it kills me to leave you. I guess this is a final goodbye. Farewell, fellow fans.

~Geekdirectioner


End file.
